CB, I'm Good Boy!
by Kirei Apple
Summary: Hidup dgn kebebasan yang menurutnya cinta itu hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna dan merepotkan. Ia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang akan membuatnya menarik kata-katanya. Namun, apakah yg akan ia lakukan jika prinsip dia yang 'perfect and bad boy' dikalangan pria se-usianya namun harus penasaran dan mengejar siapa yang membuatnya memikirkan orang misterius.
1. Chapter 1

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M (jaga'')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Au, typo, ooc, gaje, abal , ide pasaran XD**

•**DLDR•**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Summary**__ : hidup dengan kebebasan yang menurutnya cinta itu hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna dan merepotkan. Ia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang akan membuatnya menarik kata-katanya. Namun, apakah yang akan ia lakukan jika prinsip dia yang 'perfect and bad boy' dikalangan pria se-usianya namun harus penasaran dan mengejar siapa yang membuatnya memikirkan orang misterius yang mengalahkan nya dalam mengendari kecepatan motor yang selalu ia menangkan?_

**Chapter 1 : ****P****emberitahuan**

**~oOo~**

Suatu hari di kediaman Uchiha yang megah tengah duduk sepasang suami istri yang sedang menikmati teh di ruang tengah keluarga. Mereka adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka mempunyai dua anak yang sangat sempurna namun berbeda. Anak pertama mereka adalah Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki rambut hitam seperti mereka namun panjang sehingga ia mengikat rambutnya. Mata onyx, paras tampan, tubuh tegap dan tinggi, genius sudah tidak diragukan dan juga ia sangat ramah berbeda dengan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Tampqn, genius sudah pasti, mata onyx serta rambut hitam yang mencuat membuat ia semakin keren. Namun sfatnya sangat berbeda apalagi julukan _'bad boy'_ yang melekat pada dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak masalah. Bahkan orang yang sangat ia hormati seperti ayah, ibu, kakek bahkan kakak kesayangannya pun tidak di gubrisnya dan menjawab 'Nikmati hidup' mendengarnyapun hanya bisa mendesah dan berharap Sasuke dulu kembali seperti semula.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat sepasang suami istri ini menoleh. Ternyata anak bungsunya yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

"Hn... Ka-san, Tou-san." Sapanya dan kakinya hendak melangkah namun...

"Tunggu nak," cegah Mikoto. "Duduk lah dulu." perintahnya dan menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke menuruti dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" akhirnya suara baritone terdengar setelah dari tadi hanya mengamati anaknya ialah ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Membosankan." jawab Sasuke acuh dan merebahkan badannya di senderan sofa.

"Kau membuat masalah?" selidik Fugaku.

"Justru tidak ada masalah, jadi membosankan." jawab Sasuke namun memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Kau..."

"Sudah lah!" lerai mikoto memotong ucapan suaminya yang sudah terlihat ingin mengeluarkan amarah. "Kau kelelahan nak." kata Mikoto melihat anaknya yang dengan nyamannya seperti tertidur dan ia mengelus helaian _raven_ anaknya.

"Sasuke." panggil ayahnya.

"..."

"Kau sudah dijodohkan." Fugaku hanya mendengus melihat sikap acuh anaknya namun...

"APA? AKU TIDAK MAU!" Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Tidak bisa nak, ini sudah keputusan kami?" Mikoto berkata dan menggeleng bahwa ini tidak bisa dibatalkan.

"Batalkan ka-san!"

"Tidak! Karena ini keputusan kami." tegas Mikoto melihat anakny yang keras kepala menolak.

"Kami?" alis Sasuke berkedut dan apa katanya kami...

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakek bakan Kakakmu." Mikoto menjelaskan bahwa ini sudah keputusan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak nii-san saja." dengus Sasuke yang sepertinya masih enggan menerima perjodohan.

"Itachi Sudah memiliki kekasih. Jadi hanya kamu harapan kami." Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu anak bungsunya. "Bukannya kamu tidak memiliki kekasih?"

"Aku juga memiliki kekasih." dusta Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto._'kau sedang berbohong nak' _dengus Mikoto dalam hati.

"Hn." angguk Sasuke.

"Bawa dia ke mari!" perintah Ayahnya yang menatapnya datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menilai apa pantas atau tidak." jelas Ayahnya membuat Sasuke menegang.

"Baik, aku akan membawanya dan ku pastikan semua hal konyol ini batal." jawab Sasuke dan berdiri meninggalkan orang tuanya yang hanya mendesah melihat sifat anaknya.

"Fugaku-kun apa tidak apa-apa?" cemas Mikoto kepada suaminya.

"Kita tahu dia sedang berbohong." Senyum Fugaku kepada istrinya dan ia mengambil teh lalu meminumnya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja sayang, dia itu anak kita."

"Tapi..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita lihat hal konyol apa yang akan ia lakukan." Fugaku hanya mendengus membayangkan bagaimana nanti upaya yang dilakukan putra bungsunya.

"Ya... Semoga. Kakek dan Itachi-kun sudah di Suna kah?" tanya Mikoto mengingat ayah dan putra sulungnya sedang melakukan sesuatu di kota Suna.

"Hn." angguk Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Di sebuah kediaman yang sama megahnya sedang berkumpul yang sepertinya ada tamu dan mereka sedang terlibat hal serius.

"Aku ingin dia memakai ini." suara baritone yang sangat datar membuat orang di depanya gugup.

"Ha-hai." angguk gugup sang tuan rumah.

"Jangan takut paman." tawa seorang pemuda tampan melihat aura yang sangat mencekam. "Kakek memang seram ya."

"Diam kau Itachi." dengus orang yang dipanggil seram oleh cucunya itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Kau kalah dari kakekmu Itachi." ejek lelaki yang seumuran dengannya dan ia memiliki rambut merah, mata hazel serta wajah yang menawan.

"Apa kau, dasar bayi." dengus Itachi karena ejekan sahabatnya.

"Apa..."

"Sudah lah Sasori." lerai Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki. "Di mana adikmu Sasori?" Tanya Mebuki yang belum melihat putri bungsunya.

"Ya... Cucuku di mana?" Madara menambahkan.

""Sedang bertemu Gaara."

"Kekasih?" tanya Madara dan Itachi bersamaan. Mereka memandang Sasori tajam sehingga membuat Sasori bergidik ngeri._ 'Apa adikku akan baik-baik saja'_ pikirnya.

"Bu-bukan." sergah Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Dia sepupu kami."

"Bagus." jawab Madara tersenyum.

"Jadi..."

"TADAIMAAA... ONII-CHAN NO BAKA." perkataan Kizashi terpotong oleh suara yang memenuhi rumah besar itu.

"Nah... Itu dia." kata Sasori beranjak dan pergi menghampiri adiknya.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa nii-chan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat kakaknya menghampirinya.

"Sedang ada tamu." jawabnya dan mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

"Berantakan Nii-chan." Sakura mencebibkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasori dan memutarkan badan adiknya. Mengecek bahwa adiknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura tersenyum dan Sasori hanya mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu sering." Sasori menasehati kebiasaan adiknya itu.

"Siap kapten." Sakura memberi hormat layaknya prajurit kepada atasannya dan Sasori hanya mendesah.

"Ayo ada tamu untukmu." Sasori berkata dan merangkul Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

"Untukku?" tanya Sakura dan Sasori hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

.

.

.

"Saki... Duduk lah nak." titah Mebuki saat melihat puterinya datang.

"Ha'i." Sakura menurutinya dan duduk di samping ibunya.

"Kau masih ingat mereka?" tanya Mebuki kepada anaknya. Sakura melihat tamu itu dan terbelalak menghampirinya.

"Itachi-nii." seru Sakura langsung menerjang Itachi dan memeluknya. "Kapan datang, apa kabar semuanya." borong Sakura menanyakan semuanya.

"Semua baik, datang sejak makan malam." kekehnya dan mengelus punggung Sakura. Ia mendengus geli melihat sifat Sakura yang masih manja kepadanya.

"Kau melupakan ku gadis berry." perkataan seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Kakek." serunya kembali dan memeluk Madara.

"Kau semakin cantik berry." kata Madara menuntun Sakura duduk di sebelahmya.

"Kakek dan Itachi-nii sedang ada kerjaan di sini kah?" tanya Sakura melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal dan sayangi itu.

"Ya... Dan aku ingin melamarmu." Kata Madara tersenyum mengelus rambut_ 'softpink' _Sakura dan Sakura...

"TIDAKKK..." jerit Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Madara heran melihat Sakura yang histeris.

"Aku tidak mau jadi isteri kakek." ngeri Sakura.

"Bu-bukan aku. Tapi cucuku Saki." jelas Madara yang shock ternyata Sakura beranggapan dia yang melamar. Jika masih muda si tidak keberatan tapi, ini tidak mungkin. Dengusnya dalm hati.

"I-ITACHI-NII..." kini Sakura berteriak menunjuk Itachi.

"Bu-bukan aku Saku, tapi adik ku." jelas Itachi yang juga shock.

"Adik?" alis Sakura terangkat.

"Ya, Sasuke." jawab Itachi.

"Sasuke. Yang di juluki _bad boy_ itu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, dari mana kau tahu julukannya Saku?" tanya Itachi memandang Sakura penuh selidik.

"Itu, teman-temanku yang bilang." jawab Sakura jujur. Ia memang mengetahui tapi tidak mengenal sama sekali.

"Jadi?" Madara memandang Sakura memastikan.

"Tidak." tolak Sakura.

"Tolong berry, hanya padamu aku yakin kau bisa menaklukannya." pinta Madara dengan nada yang datar namun Sakura tahu ada nada harapan dari perkataanya dan sorot matanya.

"Iya Saku-Chan. Karena kami yakin padamu dan hanya menginginkanmu jadi keluarga kami." kini Itachi yang meminta kepada Sakura.

"Tapi..."

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Karena kau adalah adikku." perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura memandang kakaknya dan Sasori hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."desah Sakura namun menyetujuinya.

"Bagus." jawab Madara dan Itachi bersemangat.

"Tapi, apa dia errr... Me-mesum." gugup Sakura menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika dia macam-macam kau bisa langsung menghajarnya kan." tawa Itachi dan menggoda Sakura.

"Jika ada apa-apa hubungi Nii-Chan. Nanti Nii-Chan akan ke sana." perkataan Sasori membuat Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Besok kau ikut kami ke Konoha." Madara berkata dan mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"Besok?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah." setuju Sakura. Ia membayangkan seperti apa adik dari Itachi-nii yang teman-temannya selalu elu-elukan tapi dengan gelar _'bad boy'_ itu. Sepertinya ini akan menarik dan ia menyeringai membayangkan bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Madara dan Itachi melihat seringai Sakura juga ikut menyeringai. Mereka yakin akan pilihan mereka. Sasori yang melihat Sakura, Itachi, dan kakek Madara hanya mendesah. Mereka sama saja! Keluarga Uchiha sangat menyayangi Sakura karena mereka sering bertemu tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak, karena Sakura tidak pernah ke Konoha. Madara sangat menyayangi Sakura bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu ia langsung membawa Sakura jalan-jalan. Ia hanya mendesah dan menggeleng dengan apa yang akan ketiganya lakukan kepada Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Pasarannn ya idenya T.T

Tapi entah kenapa terlintas begini, jadilah ff gaje ini...

Jika ada saran silahkan saja ya^^ semoga membangun lebih baik lagi (walau gk maju'').

**Mind to RnR ya^^**

**W'Ucb**


	2. Chapter 2

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M (jaga'')**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Au, typo, ooc, gaje, abal , ide pasaran XD**

•**DLDR•**

.

.

.

.

.

_Summary : hidup dengan kebebasan yang menurutnya cinta itu hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna dan merepotkan. Ia yakin bahwa tidak akan ada gadis yang akan membuatnya menarik kata-katanya. Namun, apakah yang akan ia lakukan jika prinsip dia yang 'perfect and bad boy' dikalangan pria se-usianya namun harus penasaran dan mengejar siapa yang membuatnya memikirkan orang misterius yang mengalahkan nya dalam mengendari kecepatan motor yang selalu ia menangkan?_

Chapter 2 : Sosok Penakluk.

**~oOo~**

**HC apartement, Konoha.**

"Nah bagaimana?" Suara seorang lelaki yang baru saja membuka pintu apartement.

"Ini besar sekali Itachi-nii." jawab seorang gadis yang terkagum melihat isi apartement tersebut.

"Aku senang jika kau suka Saku-Chan." Itachi menarik koper dan meletakannya di ruang tamu.

"Aku suka..." jawab Sakura tersenyum." kapan aku bersekolah?" ia merebahkan badannya di sofa.

"Besok." Itachi juga mengikuti Sakura duduk dan merebahkan diri. "Hah... Capek juga."

"Katanya besok, tapi masih jam empat pagi aku dibangunkan." dengus Sakura. Ia kesal kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ia harus berangkat.

"Karena kakek ingin berangkat bersamamu jadi, ya terpaksa." Itachi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itachi-nii." panggil Sakura yang sekarang duduk bersila.

"Hn." Gumam Itachi namun Sakura tahu itu tandanya respon baginya.

"Sasuke itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Kau tidak sabar ya..." goda Itachi. " dia keren, tampan, genius sama sepertiku." jawab Itachi yang bangga dan percaya diri.

"Cih... Itachi-nii kan bukan _'bad boy'_... Aku penasaran kenapa ia bisa dijuluki begitu." sergah Sakura yang penasaran.

"Itu karena..." Itachi mengingat kembali apa yang membuat Sasuke berubah dua tahun itu.

**Flash back on.**

Saat itu Sasuke masih murid kelas tiga junior school, dia tidak pernah menunjukan siapa dia. Jika ada yang bertanya apa dia anak dari Uchiha Fugaku maka ia dengan enteng dia Uchiha namun bukan orang kaya. Itulah yang selalu ia katakan pada gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya dan itu ampuh! mereka langsung menjauh. Saat dimana ia tertarik atau menyukai seorang gadis, ia selalu mendekat dengan gadis itu namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat memberi tahu siapa dia.

"Karin, aku menyukaimu. Mau'kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Sasuke yang saat itu mereka sedang berdiri di koridor yang lumayan sepi karena baru beberapa yang baru datang ke sekolah yang masih pagi.

"Hmm... Kau menembak-ku?" Karin yang berdiri dan mengibas rambut merah darahnya. Penampilannya yang selalu modis dan kaca mata berframe hitam yang ia pakai dan tidak pernah tertinggal lipp gloss yang selalu ia pakai.

"Hn."

"Kau... Tidak tahu diri." ejek karin dan tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis yang berkedut.

"Kau memang tampan... Tapi, kau kan miskin. Jadi tidak akan sanggup dan tidak layak untukku." tujuk Karin tepat di muka Sasuke.

"Kau hanya menilai dengan uang?" tanya Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Gadis sekarang mana mau dengan yang miskin... Ah, jika ada yang mau denganmu mungkin karena tampang dan selanjutnya saat menemukan yang lebih kaya maka kau akan ditinggalkan." Karin tertawa dan mengibas rambutnya.

"Kau akan menyesal." desis Sasuke.

"Tidak akan dan lagipula..." karin berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke, ia berbisik " aku sudah punya yang lebih kaya dan kau M-I-S-K-I-N." ucap Karin dan sengaja menekankan kata miskin dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Cih."

**Flas back off.**

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Sakura setelah mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Ya... Itu lah yang Naruto ceritakan saat ia mengintip."

"Naruto?"

"Dia sahabat Sasuke. Nanti kau juga akan tahu." jelas Itachi dan berdiri.

"Sudah akan pergi?" Sakura ikut bangkit dan membawa koper-kopernya ke kamarnya.

"Aku harus ke kantor, lagi pula nanti malam kami akan kembali menjemputmu." kata Itachi berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan melihat interior kamar gadis musim semi ini. Kamar yang berwarna pink dan corak bunga-bunga sakura. Semua ini adalah desain kakeknya yang memang sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Tunggu, aku akan antar samapi pintu." Sakura selesai dan berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

KIHS adalah sekolah megah milik keluarga Uchiha. Sekolah dengan halaman luas, fasilitas lengkap membuat semua orang memimpikan ingin masuk ke sekolah yang terkenal itu. Soal belajar, tidak perlu diragukan lagi karena guru-guru yang mengajar ialah guru-guru yang berkualitas dan sudah terjamin.

BRAK...

"TEME..." Suara cempreng itu menggelegar saat ia dengan kasarnya mendobrak pintu kelas dan ia langsung menghampiri siswa yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Berisik. Mendokusei." keluh seseorang siswa yang berambut hitam namun dikuncir seperti nanas.

"Shika... Dattebayo. Teme... Gawat... " Naruto menghampiri sosok itu dan langsung mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Lepas dobe." suara datar dari sosok yang sepertinya terganggu dan ia membuka matanya.

"Kau ini, Sasuke." Naruto memanggil namanya berarti ini hal serius jika sudah memanggil namanya.

"Hn."

"Nanti malam kau ditantang." Naruto berkata dan duduk di meja Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran. Siapa yang berani menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Suigetsu." jawab Naruto dan melempar tasnya tepat di belakang Shikamaru.

"Suigetsu?"

"Iya... Anak KHS. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto minta persetujuan.

"Tunggu..." cegah Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi Shika?" geram Naruto melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba seperti sangat serius.

"Tidak ada." Shikamaru menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu namun ia masih belum yakin.

"Kau menyebalkan Shika." cibir Naruto dan ia balik memandang sahabatnya. " bagaimana teme, mereka nanti menunggu di taman dekat komplek rumah Sai.

"Hn. Aku bosan jika hanya diam." jawab Sasuke yang berarti iya. Sasuke menyeringai bagaimana bayangannya ia bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah.

"Oke..." Naruro semangat dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam dan kini Sakura berada tidak jauh dari taman yang ia datangi bersama Itachi-nii dan kakek Madara.

"Jii-Chan mau apa kita kesini?" tanya Sakura yang heran dan lagi ada motor sport berwarna merah bersama mereka.

"Malam ini kau harus tunjukan keahlianmu gadis berry." Madara berujar dan mengacungkan jempol kepada Sakura.

"Keahlian apa?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura, kami tahu kok jika kau suka mengendarai motor." kini Itachi yang berujar. Ia menyeringai melihat Sakura yang sepertinya kaget jika ada yang tahu selain kakaknya.

"Ka-kalian..."

"Itu tidak penting dan pakai ini." Madara menyerahkan jaket hitam yang bertuliskan '**CB**' di punggungnya.

"Baiklah... Aku juga ingin olah raga." Sakura setuju dan memakai jaket itu dan tak lupa perlengkapan yang membuat pembalap aman. "Wow... Sarung tangan yang keren." kagum Sakura melihat sarung tangan berwarna merah dan garis-garis biru dongker itu.

"Itu untukmu, aku membelinya saat ke Italy." Madara tersenyum saat Sakura ternyata menyukai pemberiannya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan aku hadapi?" tanya Sakura yang penasaran.

"Sasuke." Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan masuk.

"Sa-suke?"

"Hn. Ayo masuk berry! Sebentar lagi dia akan lewat sini." Madara menarik Sakura agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke dan Suigetsu berdiri berhadapan saling berjabat tangan, saling mengeluarkan aura persaingan yang membuat semua menjadi riuh.

"Kau akan kalah Uchiha." ejek Suigetsu memandang Sasuke remeh.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dingin tanpa merespon dan ia hanya menyeringai.

"Jika aku menang, selain motor jaminannya dan kau akan dicap sebagai **'pecundang'**." Suigetsu tertawa dan berbalik menghampiri motor putih dengan corak ungu miliknya.

"Kau yang akan menyesal, uban." dengus Sasuke dan ia pun berjalan menghampiri motor hitam kesayangannya.

"Ya... SEMUA..." teriak gadis yang berpakaian merah sexy yang hanya mengenakan rok mini. Ia berdiri di depan Sasuke dan Suigetsu dan memegang bendera. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan...

"3..." BRUMMMM

"2..." BRUMMMM BRUMMM

"1... GO..." Ia mengacungkan benderanya ke udara dan

WUSSHHH

secepat kilat motor keduanya melaju dengan kencang. Mereka melewati jalan-jalan yang sudah ditentukan.

"KYAAA... SASUKE KUN YANG AKAN MENANG..."

"SASUKE KOII... BERJUANGLAH..." teriakan-teriakan histeris dari penonton yang khususnya kaum wanita sangat dominan menyemangati Sasuke.

"Shika... " tanya Naruto yang bersender di motor orange'nya.

"Hoamm.. Aku ngantuk Naruto." keluh Shikamaru yang merebahkan dirinya di atas motor hijaunya.

"Cih.. Kenapa kau ikut jika mengantuk." cibir Naruto melihat kelakuan sahabat nanasnya itu.

"Entah lah... Aku merasa akan ada hal yang menarik." jawab Shikamaru yang sekarang terbangun dan duduk di atas motornya.

"Ini akan sama saja Shika, teme pasti akan menang." jelas Naruto yang yakin jika Sasuke akan mengalahkan Suigetsu.

"Entah lah... Mendokusei." Shikamaru hanya mengendelikan bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan sorak sorai semakin histeris. Dan benar saja motor hitam melesat melewati mereka para penonton dan berhenti. Ia berbalik dan membuka helm yang ia pakai dan langsung para perempuan mengerumuninya.

"Kyaa... Sasuke-kun aku yakin pasti kau akan menang." kata-kata pujian dan rayuan terlontar dari perempuan-perempuan yang mengerubuninya.

"Temani aku minum nanti okey..." Sasuke berkata dan serempak semua histeris.

BRUMMM...

Suara motor yang tiba lima menit setelah Sasuke. Ia melepaskan helm dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku kalah." Suigetsu menyerahkan kunci kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Lain kali aku akan mengalahkan mu Uchiha." kata Suigetsu menyeringai dan berbalik meninggalkan tempat ini dengan teman-temannya.

"Hn. Tidak akan." Sasuke menyeringai melihat lawannya pergi dan mengakui kekalahannya.

"Yo teme, kau hebat seperti biasa." Naruto dan Shikamaru menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ayo kita rayakan!" ajak Naruto.

"KYAA... NARUTO-KUN... SHIKA-KUN..." para perempuan makin mengerubuni tiga pemuda incaran bagi kaum hawa itu.

"Hn."

"Mendokusei... Besok sekolah." Shikamaru mengingatkan .

BRUMMMM...BRUMMM...BRUMMM

Motor sport merah membelah kerumunan para perempuan yang mengerubungi mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengeryit heran dengan orang yang berada di depannya. Motor merah, jaket hitam dn menggunakan helm merah.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto kepada orang di depan mereka yang tidak sama sekali membuka helmnya namun malah menunjuk Sasuke..

"kau menantangku?" Sasuke mengeryit alis dan melihat penampilannya. Badanya sangat kecil apa dia masih kecil pikirnya. Dan orang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau melawan anak kecil sepetimu." tolak Sasuke yang tidak mau melawan anak kecil. Hey... Dari perawakan nya saja sudah jelas jika masih kecil dan ia bukan takut namun memang tidak akan mau melawan anak kecil.

Orang di depannya menunjuknya kembali dan mengacungkan jempolnya namun... Acungan itu berputar ke bawah dan membuat Sasuke mendecih.

"Pfftt... Kau takut teme?" goda Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya kesal karena orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

"Diam dobe..." geram Sasuke." kau... Akan menyesal." tunjuk Sasuke kepada orang itu dan berjalan menghampiri motornya.

Semua yang ada disana hanya memandang sang penantang heran, beraninya melawan Uchiha Sasuke pikir mereka.

Kini Naruto yang berdiri di depan untuk memberi aba-aba.

"YO... SEMUA..." Teriak Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"3..." BRUMMM

Sasuke menengok kesamping dan melihat lawannya juga melihatnya.

"2..." BRUUMMM BRUUMMM

Mereka masih saling pandang dan menyeringai hingga kembali memusatkan arah pandang mereka ke depan.

"1... GO!" Teriakan Naruto penuh semangat dan motor mereka melesat kilat bersamaan.

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN."

"GO SASU-KUN."

"AKU MENANTIMU SASU..." Teriakan-teriakan kembali menggema, Naruto berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang bersender di motornya dan menyeringai.

"Shika." panggil Naruto.

"Hm..." gumamnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto ikut bersender di motornya.

"Merah." jawab Shikamaru yang semakin lebar menampilkan seringai sexy'nya.

"Tidak mungkin teme kalah." sanggah Naruto.

"Liat Saja nanti dan aku tidak akan melewatkan hal bagus ini." jawab Shikamaru yang mengeluarkan Smart Phone nya.

.

.

.

Tiga belas menit berlalu dan kini para penonton berdiri berjejer untuk menyambut sang pemenang. Mereka Sangat yakin jika tidak akan bisa atau ada yang menandingi Sasuke.

"SASUKE...SASUKE...SASUKE..." Teriakan-teriakan pendukung sudah bersorak menyambut idola mereka.

"KYAA... ITU SASUKE..." Teriakan Para perempuan melihat dari jauh.

"SASUU... " Teriakan mereka terhenti saat yang melintas di depan mereka adalah motor mereah dan beberapa detik Sasuke menyusul.

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN..." teriak mereka dan menghampiri Sasuke. Namun Sasuke melepas helm'nya dan menghampiri sang lawan.

"Aku hanya lengah." Sasuke dengan dingin berkata dengan aura yang sangat mencekam. "Nanti kau yang akan kalah." Ucapnya menahan amarah dan orang itu hanya mengendelikan bahu acuh.

"Hey teme... Kau baru kalah eh, bahkan dia lebih cepat darimu saat pertandingan tadi." ejek Naruto menghampiri mereka. " permainan yang keren." puji Naruto mengacungkan tangannya kepada orang itu.

"Cih."

"Bisa kau buka itu." tunjuk Naruto kepada helm yang di pakai orang itu. Orang itu hanya menggeleng.

"Bisa aku tau namamu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran akan sosok misterius ini.

"..." ia tidak berkata hanya menyamping menunjukan punggungnya kepada Naruto.

"CB?" Naruto memastikan dengan huruf yang ada di belakang jaket orang itu dan sosok itu hanya mengangguk dan...

BRUMMM,..

Melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kagum, Shikamaru yang penasaran, Sasuke yang menggeram kesal dan penonton yang masih shock.

"Dia keren teme..." kagum Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar "CB." angguk Naruto menggingat nama orang itu.

"Cih..."

"Ternyata ada yang berani dan bisa menaklukan kau eh, Sasuke." ejek Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya mendelik kesal.

"Lihat saja jika aku bertemu dengannya, ia yang akan kalah." geram Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Mendokusei... Ayo pulang! Besok harus masuk, ingat itu." ingat Shikamaru dan pergi menaiki motornya.

"Hoy Shika tunggu, ayo teme." ajak Naruto. "Yo ladies, sekarang tidak ada perayaan ya..." kata Naruto kepada para perempuan yang tadi dijanjikan namun harus batal selain sudah sangat larut dan juga Sasuke yang moodnya sedang buruk. Mereka hanya mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari ke jauhan dua sosok yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya menyeringai.

"Gadis berry-ku." bangga Madara berjalan menuju mobil.

"Ya... Ini baru berjalan. Memang hebat adik iparku." timpal Itachi yang mengikuti kakeknya. Mereka meninggalkan taman dengan senyum yang masih tercetak di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Apaaaa ini anehhh... ?

Karena kesepian di lupakan imotou jadi begini... T.T

Jika ada saran silahkan saja ya^^ semoga membangun lebih baik lagi (walau gk maju'').

**Mind to RnR ya^^**

**W'Ucb**


	3. Chapter 3

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Discalmer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Au,typo,ooc,Eyd, gaje,abal, ide pasaran XD**

•**DLDR•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter : Hello KHIS **

**~oOo~**

**Sakura pov on.**

Pagi ini aku akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah baru milik keluarga Uchiha. Ku tatap pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin. Seragam KIHS, kemeja kuning gading, blazer dan rok biru dongker. Manis juga! Tapi, aku hanya menghela napas saat aku melirik rok yang ku pakai sangat, ingat! Sangat minim. Dan Itachi-nii bilang itu tidak pendek tapi, ini hanya sepuluh centi di atas lutut dan lagi tidak memakai stocking... Arrgg! Jika bukan karena ingin menaklukan sesuatu aku tidak sudi. Ngomong-ngomong aku sangat puas melihat wajah kesal Sasuke. Kami memang belum berkenalan tapi melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu malah membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi, apa dia memang senang bermain dengan perempuan-permpuan ya? Aku menggeleng dan apa peduliku. Melihat semua sudah sempurna aku melihat pantulanku sendiri dan menunjuknya. _"Ingat kau Sasuke, aku akan membuatmu berubah."_ janjiku dan mengingat permintaan keluarga yang ku sayangi setelah keluargaku sendiri. Apalagi sekarang aku memakai kalung ini, hah semoga berjalan lancar.

Aku sengaja menaiki bus dan menolak memakai supir yang mengantarku. Aku ingin menikmati kota ini dan lagi, ini adalah hari ke duaku di Konoha. Aku tidak akan tersesat karena aku sudah memiliki peta dan hey... Ini sudah zaman canggih. Walau aku tidak diantar aku yakin ada orang suruhan kakek atau keluargaku yang mengawasiku. Argghh... Terasa lebih bebas di Suna. Teringat Suna, teringat Gaara yang belum aku hubungi. Mungkin nanti malam saja aku hubungi dia.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke KIHS. Karena lumayan jauh juga dari tempat tinggalku. Kini di depanku berdiri sekolah yang sangat di idam-idamkan dan aku juga termasuk mengidamkannya. Sangat besar dan luas. Yosh... Aku akan memulai petualangan baruku.

**Sakura pov off.**

.

.

.

"Hallo." seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Oh... Hallo." jawab Sakura dan tersenyum melihat seorang gadis pirang panjang memiliki mata _aquamarine_.

"Kau murid baru?" tanyanya dan tersenyum. Sakura hanya mengeryit alis heran orang yang baru bertemu namun langsung ramah padanya.

"Iya." Sakura menjulurkan tangan kepada gadius di depannya.

"Aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino." sambut Ino menjabat tangan Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Yamanaka-san, aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah... Ino saja dan boleh'kah aku panggil Sakura?"

"Ah, ya... Sakura saja dan lebih enak didengar." kata Sakura kikuk.

"Um... Kau mau ku antar ke ruangan kepala Sekolah?" Ino menawarkan diri kepada Sakura. Ia sangat senang dan entah kenapa melihat gadis yang memiliki rambut khas bunga musim semi ini sedang memandang sekolah ia tertarik dan ia yakin gadis ini murid baru karena ia baru melihatnya.

"Boleh jika tidak keberatan." jawab Sakura tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak mau merepotkan orang.

"Tidak kok," Ino tersenyum mengibaskan tangannya. "Jam masuk masih lima belas menit lagi." Ino langsung menarik Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

"Arigatou Ino-San." Sakura tersenyum tulus melihat teman pertamanya di sekolah ini.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura berada di ruangan kepala sekolah Sarutobi. Ia hanya duduk menunggu kepala sekolah yang sedang mengambil berkas yang tertinggal di mobilnya.

"Nah apa kau Haruno Sakura?" pernyataan seseorang membuat Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah... Iya. Saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kepala sekolah yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Bagaimana kabar Tsunade dan jiraya?" puji Sarutobi dan menanyakan kabar nenek dan kakeknya.

"Anda mengenal kakek dan nenek?" tanya Sakura yang terkejut mengetahui kepala sekolahnya kenal dengan kakek dan neneknya.

"Tentu saja," Sarutobi tersenyum dan duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Mereka muridku dulu."

"Oh... Mereka pintar atau perusuh?" tanya Sakura antusias ingin mendengarkan cerita kakek dan neneknya saat SMA.

"jika semua tidak akan cukup seharian bercerita." kekeh Sarutobi."yang jelas walau mereka pembangkang tapi mereka pintar dan andalan."

"Oh."

"Nah kamu akan sekelas dengan Sasuke sesuai perintah Madara." Sarutobi memberitahukan bahwa Sakura akan sekelas dengan Sasuke yang tentunya Sakura tidak akan kaget karena ini semua pasti sudah diatur kakek Madara.

"Sepertinya aku akan repot menghadapinya." keluh Sakura membayangkan bahwa ia akan sekelas dengan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau bisa karena kau adalah cucu dari murid kebanggaanku." Sarutobi bangun berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Kau pintar dan kuat."

"Ya... Aku bukan tipe penyerah." Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kelas 2A! Sakura sekarang tepat berada di depan pintu kelas ini dan menunggu pintu terbuka. Ia diantarkan oleh Kurenai Sensei dan ia hanya mendengus karena membuka pintu saja lama sekali menurutnya.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka dan munculah Sensei yang memiliki rambut silver dan gayanya yang aneh. Sakura memandangnya penuh. Apa ia sedang sakit pikirnya.

"Nah Kakashi ini murid baru dikelas ini," kurenai menjelaskan kedatangannya kesini. "Sakura, silahkan masuk." Kurenai menggeser badanya mempersilahkan Sakura masuk.

"Oh, ayo!" Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk namun terlebih dahulu ia yang masuk.

"Nah anak-anak sekarang ada teman baru untuk kalian." Kakashi menjelaskan kepada semua muridnya yang ada di kelas itu.

"Hajimasite wa Haruno Sakura desu, yoroshiku minna." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk hormat.

"KYAA... SAKURA."jeritan seseorang membuat semua menoleh kepada gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu. Namun Sakura hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Nah... Silahkan duduk di depan Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi mempersilahkasn Sakura agar duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke yang mana Sensei?" tanya Sakura yang pura-pura belum tahu namun ya bagaimana pun mereka memang belum kenal kan?

"Oh... Kau murid baru ya..." kekeh Kakashi baru menyadarinya."Habisnya, setiap perempuan akan sangat mengidolakan Sasuke."

"Sasuke angkat tanganmu." Kakashi memperintahkan Sasuke namun...

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi yang tidak melihat Sasuke. "Tadi bukan kah dia ada?" Kakashi heran tadi masih ada.

"Itu..." tunjuk Naruto dengan jendela kelas yang terbuaka. "Dia sedang ke toilet."

"Tidak kah meminta ijin dengn sopan," desah Kakashi akan kelakuan Sasuke. "Baiklah Sakura silahkan duduk di sana." tunjuk Kakshi pada tempat ke dua dari belakang.

"Ha'i Sensei." Sakura mengangguk dan pergi kesana.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba. Sakura sedang membereskan buku di kejutkan dengan tepukan di badanya.

"Hay... Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya memandangnya ragu namun ia menyambut tangan Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura."jawab Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ano... Um, Na-narurto kun ayo kita makan bekal bersama." seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo menghampiri Naruto dan ia memandang Sakura. "Um... A-aku Hi-hina-ta Hyuga, Salam kenal." Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan membungkuk dan membuat Sakura canggung.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura tersenyum dan "aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal ne Sakura-San." Hinata tersipu dan menjabat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura ayo kita makan bersama!" ajak seseorang yang tidak lain ialah Ino yang mengacungkan kotak bento berwarna ungunya.

"Tapi..."

"Ayo..." ino menarik Sakura mengikuti mereka untuk beristirahat di luar.

.

.

.

Suasana atap sekolah sangat nyaman untuk menikmati makan bersama. Nyaman dan sejuk. Di sinilah Sakura berada bersama teman-teman barunya Ino, Hinata dan Naruto yang ia tahu adalah teman Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan kau pindahan darimana?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan disela makan yang sedang mereka nikmati.

"Suna." jawab Sakura yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Bersama keluarga kah?" kini Naruto selesai dan meminum minumannya. "Akh... Kenyangnya..." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Aku sendirian." Jawab Sakura yang juga selesai dan meminum minumannya. "Keluargaku di Suna dan aku kesini karena..." Sakura berhenti berucap dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya yang hampir saja ia memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya.

"Karena..." Naruto mengulang ucapan Sakura yang menggantung karena penasaran.

"Karena, aku ingin bersekolah yang populer ini." Sakura mendesah lega.

"Iya sih, sekolah milik keluarga Sasuke memang sangat terkenal." kali ini Ino membenarkan alasan Sakura tentang sekolah ini.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengeryit alis tanda heran.

"Oh... Kau tidak tahu ya, Ini milik keluarga Sasuke." Ino memberitahu Sakura dan Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mendengus. Yang ia ingin tahu ialah...

"Na-naruto-kun mungkin Sa-sakura-San bingung Sasuke siapa." Hinata berkata dan binggo! itu yang Sakura ingin tanyakan namun dengan jebakan seolah ia tidak mengetahuinya.

"Tadi teme tidak masuk ya," Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan "Sini Sakura-Chan." Naruto menarik Sakura dan kini mereka berada di pinggir pembatas kawat yang berada di atap.

"Ada apa?" Sakura hanya mengeryit alis kebingungan.

"Lihat," Naruto menunjuk ke arah bawah taman dimana segerombolan gadis-gadis yang membuat Sakura risih dan seorang laki-laki yang seperti Itachi-nii. Tunggu! Ia membelalakan matanya dan menggeram.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-Chan?"tanya Naruto heran melihat Sakura yang seperti emosi. "Err... Apa kau cemburu?" Naruto brigidik ngeri saat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Hela Sakura. "Tapi aku jijik dengan para gadis itu. Siapa laki-laki itu." Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Itu dia Sasuke. Entah lah sekarang ia jadi seperti itu." Naruto hanya mendesah mengingat Sasuke yang berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Dia lelaki brengsek?" Sakura bermaksud bertanya namun...

"Tidak! Entah lah aku juga bingung dengan pikirannya. Semoga ia bisa berubah." Naruto berharap dan hanya tersenyum getir melihat Sasuke yang biasa Saja di kerumuni para gadis bahkan ada yang mencium pipinya pun ia hanya diam. Ia sangat Tahu Sasuke tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita siapapun dan ia belum pernah mencium siapapun. Ia hanya diam bukan berarti gampang. Mungkin masa lalunya hinga ia tidak mau memikirkan gadis dengan serius malah ia berkata jika ingin denganku silahkan, tapi jangan pernah aku menganggap kalian ada. Itulah yang Sasuke katakan setelah ia memberitahukan siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Hey... Kau melamun?" Sakura memajukan wajahnya hingga jaraknya dan Naruto sangat dekat.

"I-itu... Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan Sasuke." Naruto gugup dan ia berkata alasannya ia melamun dan itu membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Hm... Aku yakin kau sahabat yang baik." Sakura melangkah mendekat ke tempat tadi mereka makan. "Ino, Hinata-Chan dan Naruto, ayo kita ke kelas."ajak Sakura kepada temannya.

"A-ano Sa-Sakura-San tadi dengan Na-Naruto-kun sedang apa?" Hinata menanyainya sambil memutar-mutar jarinya gugup.

Ino menghampiri Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku melihat Sasuke. Kau tenang saja aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Sakura tersenyum dan menepuk bahu hinata.

"Maksud Sa-sakura-Chan?" tanya Hinata yang heran akan ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Kau suka dia kan?" goda Sakura dan membuat Hinata merona.

"I-ino-Chan." Hinata memanggil Ino yang ia yakin pasti Sakura mengetahui dari Ino.

"Kalian kembali lah ke kelas, aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ino melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Sakura-san..."

"Sakura saja Hinata!" Sakura tersenyum karena Hinata yang masih Saja gugup padanya.

"Ba-baik. Ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Hinata kepadanya.

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil Naruto yang masih bersender di pembatas atap.

"Kau antar Hinata ke kelas. Aku ada perlu sebentar nanti aku akan ke kelas sendiri." Sakura menyuruh Naruto dan Hinata ke kelas bersama dan ia hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yamg sudah memerah. Sepertinya Naruto yang tidak peka pikirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya Sakura-Chan." Naruto dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap.

Sakura berjalan mendekati pembatas yang tadi ia dan Naruto menyaksikan sesuatu. Ia menengok kebawah dan mendengus saat gadis-gadis semakin bergelayut kepada lelaki itu. Ia memegang botol minuman yang masih tersisa setengah itu. Menyeringai, ia sedikit memanjat pembatas dan...

"Kena." Sakura melemparkan tepat mengenai kepala lelaki yang ia tahu itu Sasuike. Ia turun dan pergi meninggalkan atap menuju kelas. Ia hanya terkekeh membayangkan wajah kesal Sasuke.

.i

.

.

Di taman sekolah terdapat laki-laki yang sedang di kerumuni para gadis dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia hanya bersender di kursi dan matanya terpejam menikmati lagu yang ia dengarkan. Ia sama sekali tidak berkata apa pun karena itulah ia memakai headset karena malas mendengarkan makhluk yang menurutnya tidak berharga ini. Mungkin kecuali ibunya.

Sesaat ia membuka matanya dan melihat di sampingnya banyak gadis. Ia hanya mendecih saat ciuman-ciuman yang ia dapatkan di pipinya membuatnya risih namun ia menikmatinya juga. Perempuan itu hanya suka ketenaran dan uang itulah pikirannya dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam apa ada waktu?" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam.

"Aku ada di tempat biasa." jawab Sasuke datar. "Bisakah kalian pergi dari sini!"

"Ta-tapi, kami kan sangat me..."

"Jangan katakan hal menjijikan itu. Pergilah." Sasuke memandang mereka jengah.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Aku bilang per..."

**DUAKK**

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena adanya benda jatuh yang mengenai kepalanya.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI HAH." Sasuke berteriak dan memegangi botol minum yang mengenai kepalanya. Para gadis yang melihatnya pun hanya ketakutan.

"I-itu da-dari a-atas." Kata seseorang yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

Sasuke mendongak melihat ke atas dan khususnya atap. Tapi, tidak ada siapa pun. Ia mendengus kesal dan pergi meninggalkan taman sekolah. Ia menggeram siapapun jika tertangkap pelakunya akan habis. Cih, mau macam-macam dengan Uchiha Sasuke eh, geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Tenyata membuat mereka bertemu belum chp ini... Mungkin chap depan^^**

**Maaf belum bales rivewnya.. Tapi sangat berterimakasih karena sudah mau membaca ff gaje ini T.T**

**Special Thank's to :**

**Yosikhan amalia,/Yenny nurlaela salma/ Aiko Asari/ louin990/ Uchiha Riri/ sakura uchiha stivani/ jeremy Liaz Toner/ Caesarpuspita/ suket alang alang/ hanazono yuri/ Shinohara/ Ice/ Sami haruchi2/ Guest**

**Di sini mbh/Uchiha Ooc bngt ya? Wkwkwk salhkan pecinta mbh keche ntu^^XD**

**Degdegan nulis yg datar'' :v serem bawaan nya..**

**Salam hangat dan #bigHug semua^^**

**Mind to RnR pleaseee^^**

**Wyd'Ucb**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke melangkah turun dari kamarnya. Ia heran keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi, walau memang selalu sepi. Tapi ini aneh karena jam makan malam, dan semua tidak ada. Ibunya yang selalu menyiapkan makan malam tapi tidak hari ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing ia melangkah untuk pergi, namun..._

_"Maaf tuan muda, tadi nyonya meminta saya menyampaikan agar anda menyusul mereka di restoran milik keluarga anda Sasuke-sama." Seorang Maid menghampirinya memberitahu bahwa ia harus menyusul keluarga._

_"Hn." Sasuke mendengus dan pergi. Ia yakin jika kesana pasti ada Kakeknya, jika tidak kesana ia pasti akan kerepotan menghadapi kemarahan kakeknya itu. Merogh kantong celananya ia mengambil Smart Phone nya dan menekan tombol yang menghubungkan kepada seseorang._

_"Nii-san..." pangilnya saat telpon tersambung, ternyata ia menghubungi kakaknya._

_"..."_

_"Hn. Aku kesana." ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas pergi menunju bagasi rumahnya._

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M (untuk jaga")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Au, typo, EyD,Ooc, gaje, abal, pasaran (tapi ini ide murni dari mbh mada)**

•**DLDR•**

**Chapter 4: Ayo Mulai!**

**~oOo~**

"Ji-san, ba-san apa kabar?" Sakura menghampiri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang baru saja tiba di tempat janjian mereka.

"Kami baik nak, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" Fugaku memeluk Sakura singkat dan mengelus helaian merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

"Mereka baik, ji-san, ba-san..." Sakura berpindah memeluk Mikoto.

"Kamu sudah besar nak, dan cantik. Ayo kita duduk!" Mikoto membalas pelukan Sakura dan ia menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa duduk di sana berry." perkataan Madara Membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Aku ingin dekat ba-san kakek," keluh Sakura yang melihat Madara menekuk muka sebal. Ia sangat overprotektif melebihi nenek dan kakeknya. Tapi, " kakek kenapa selalu memanggil aku berry, aku cherry Kakek." protes Sakura yang sedari kecil Madara selalu memanggilnya Berry.

"Karena saat aku melihatmu kau sedang memakan buah berry-ku yang sekeranjang penuh." Madara tertawa mengingat saat melihat gadis kecil berusia empat tahun memakan buah berry-nya yang ia petik dikebun rumah Tsunade. Ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah cucu Tsunade dan ia langsung gemas melihat bibir, pipi bulat itu penuh bercak-bercak buah berry. Dan langsung ia senang dan membawa gadis kecil itu bermain dengannya.

"Dia selalu bercerita saat bertemu denganmu dulu, makanya ia langsung menyuruh kami utuk menjadikan-mu menantu kami kelak." Mikoto terkekeh mengingat mertuaya yang sangat bersemangat membawanya ke Suna hanya untuk melihat Sakura dan ia, suaminya pun jatuh cinta kepada gadis menggemaskan itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm... Makanya kami pun sama ingin menjadikanmu menantu kami saat melihatmu langsung." jelas Mikoto mengelus surai merah muda Sakura. "Kau Sangat cantik dan kami yakin kau adalah musim semi bagi kami." Senyum Mioto membuat Sakura terharu. Benarkah, benarkah ia cocok untuk anaknya.

"Kaa-san... Sebentar lagi Sasuke sampai." Itachi berkata setelah ia menutup teleponnya.

"Dia akan kesini?" Sakura sangat terkejut ternyata Sasuke akan kesini juga.

"Ini..." Madara menyerahkan kotak merah besar kepada Sakura.

"Arigatou Kakek," Sakura mengambil kotak tersebut. "Sakura permisi dulu." Sakura pergi menuju kebelakang membawa kotak tersebut.

Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya terheran dengan sikap ayah mereka. Dan kenapa Sakura pergi, pikir mereka.

"Sakura tidak mungkin memberi tahu siapa dia dulu karena ia sedang menjalankan tugas kita." jelas Madara kepada anaknya.

"Tugas?" Fugaku mengulang perkataan Madara yang ia belum pahami.

"Dia harus menaklukan Sasuke, karena kita tahu dia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah." Madara mendengus mengingat sifat cucunya yang satu itu sangat keras kepal.

"Sakura sekarang bersekolah yang sama kan, apa akan baik-baik saja." Mikoto merasa cemas dengan Sakura yang menghadapi anak bungsunya.

"Tenang saja, aku selalu mengawasinya."

"Yokatta ne..." Mikoto mendesah lega. Setidaknya Sakura dalam jaminan baik dan ia yakin karena bertemu saat dia masih Kecil saja ia langsung suka.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san..." panggilan seseorang membuat mereka menoleh.

"Ah... Kemarialah nak." Mikoto menyuruh anak bungsunya yang baru tiba untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak menyapa Kakek-mu bocah tengik." Perkataan datar seseorang membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn, Kakek." sapanya malas.

"Dasar. Kau tahu kenapa kau harus ada disini?" Madara memandang cucunya dengan geram karena Sasuke tidak memandangnya tapi ia yakin pasti didengar karena ia mempunyai telinga yang masih berfungsi.

"Untuk makan dan aku tidak mau tahu." jawab Sasuke datar dan meminum jus tomat yang baru saja mendarat di mejanya.

"Kau..."

"Hallo semuanya..." perkataan Madara terpotong karena sapaan seorang gadis yang berdiri di samping meja mereka.

Gadis itu memakai baju yang sakura pakai kaos panjang dan celana jeans panjang. Tapi yang membuat semua memandangnya Itachi yang memegang perutnya menahan tawa, Mikoto yang ingin tertawa namun ia tahan, Fugaku yang menahan kedutan di bibirnya menahan tawa, dan Madara melihat hanya menyeringai dengan apa yang ia persiapkan.

Kini Sakura berubah dengan rambut di kepang panjang dengan warna cokelat, mata memakai kacamata tebal bening namun normal. Gigi berkawat dan tompel yang ia pakai di daguya.

"Ah kesini nak." Mikoto yang sudah bersikap biasa menyuruh Sakura duduk.

"Ha-ha'i." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di samping Madara.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan heran terlontar dari Sasuke yang melihat gadis yang menurutnya sangat jelek itu duduk bersama mereka.

"Dia Cherry," Madara memperkenalkan. "Dia adalah Tunanganmu." pernyataan Madara membuat Sasuke bagai tersambar petir. Apa katanya, Tunangan? Apa mereka sudah tidak waras, kesalnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku sudah memiliki kekasih." jelas Sasuke yang sudah pasti berbohong.

"Kau belum membawanya pada kami."Fugaku memandang anaknya datar.

"Segera dan..." Sasuke memandang gadis yang sedang memandangnya tapi ia tidak bisa memandang matanya karena kaca mata itu dan lihat lah penampilanya saja membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Kau itu jelek." Sasuke mendecih melihat pilihan keluarganya yang dibawah standar itu.

"Sasuke." Tegur Fugaku mendengar perkataan yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan keluarga dan tunangannya yang memandangnya tersenyum dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa teme?" Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang duduk merengkuh gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke yang meminum minuman yang ber-alkohol namun dengan dosis rendah.

"Jangan sok keren! Ada apa?" Naruto tahu jika sahabatnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Lihat saja dari raut mukanya yang benar-benar ingin membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Aku sudah bertunangan." perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan...

"A-APA KAU BILANG TEME... TU-TUNANGAN?" Naruto yang berteriak membuat semua memandangnya dan ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya meminta maaf kepada pengunjung club malam itu. Oh.. Mereka baru enam belas tahun namun ini milik keluarga Sai yang pastinya tidak akan ada larangan dan lagi siapa yang mau berurusan dengan keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha ini.

"Hn."

"Pfff... Aku tidak menyangka kau mau juga jatuh cinta." Naruto tertawa mengingat Sasuke tidak mau berurusan dengan namanya cinta apalagi wanita.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Dobe." geram Sasuke melihat Naruto yang masih tertawa.

"Um... Ya kau lah teme." Naruto pun semakin keras tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong apa dia cantik?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke mematung.

"Dia sangat jelek." Dengus Sasuke mengingat bagaimana rupa tunangannya itu.

"Ehhh... Tidak mungkin kan keluargamu yang bermasalah. Kau saja yang tidak bersyukur." Naruto tidak percaya perkataan Sasuke yang bilang bahwa tunangannya jelek. Ia jadi ingin segera melihatnya.

"Terserah dan aku tidak mau."Sasuke heran kenapa sahabat pirangnya ini sangat keras kepala dan bodoh.

"Aku ingin melihatnya, boleh." Naruto penasaran bagaimana sih gadis jelek yang Sasuke maksud itu. Memang Sasuke pasti akan menolak tapi tadi ia bilang jelek, tidak mungkin kan keluarga Uchiha tidak beres. Naruto terkekeh membayangkan gadis apa, sejelek apa yang membuat Sasuke uring-uringan.

"Berhenti tersenyum aneh! kau seperti orang gila dobe." Sasuke hanya memandangnya malas.

"Sasame," panggil Sasuke kepada gadis yang sedang bergelayut mesra di sampingnya. "Lepaskan aku,! Besok malam aku jemput." Sasuke berkata melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan gadis itu.

"Kyaa... Kau mengajaku kencan?" gadis yang di panggil Sasame itu bersorak.

"Diam mulutmu. Besok tunggu di halte saja." Sasuke berkata dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasame yang berbinar penuh tanda cinta dan Naruto yang kesal.

"Hoyy... Teme tunggu! Dattebayo."

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya dengan kepala melongok keluar jendela. Ia menggulurkan tangannya ke luar, merasakan air yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ini pagi hari dan cuaca mendung dengan gerimis kecil. Ia menyeringai saat emeraldnya melihat mobil sport hitam yang ia ketahui tadi malam ialah milik Uchiha Sasuke tunangan yang harus di taklukannya. Ia kemarin tidak bertemu karena dia bolos hingga sekolah usai.

"Sakura sedang apa?" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dan ikut melongok melihat apa yang sedang Sakura lihat.

"Ino, kau baru datang?" Sakura melihat Ino yang berada di sampingnya melalu ekor matanya. "Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang mengeryit alis heran kepada Ino.

"Ah, aku heran hal apa yang membuat kau tidak menjawab sapaanku, "Ino tersenyum jahil. "Ternyata kau memperhatikan pangeran sekolah eh." kekeh Ino.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, aku sedang menikmati gerimis." Sangkal Sakura yang benar dan terlewat hal lain juga.

"Gerimis cinta eh," Ino semakin menggodanya.

"Dengar Ino aku tidak menyukainya dan kita belum kenal." Sakura mendengus sebal namun rona merah tipis jelas tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke luar sebentar. Apa kau mau ikut?" Ino meletakan tas-nya di bangku depan Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura menolak dan lebih memilih membaca bukunya.

"Baiklah,, sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Ino tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah menggeram kesal karena terus digodanya.

KRIETTT

Pintu terbuka dan munculah orang yang sedari tadi membuat Sakura kesal gara-gara Ino yang terus menggodanya. Ia berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukan disaku celananya. Sesaat ia berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, namun Sakura yang mengetahuinya hanya mendengus tanpa berniat menoleh atau pun menyapa.

"Teme tunggu!" Seru suara yang sepertinya habis berlari.

"Hn."

"Kau ini, bagiamana rencanamu nanti malam." Naruto berkata saat ia sudah berada di bangku Sasuke. "Ohayou Sakura-Chan." Naruto mundur dan menyapa Sakura.

"Ohayou mo." Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura-Chan." puji Naruto melihat Sakura.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh dobe." perkataan Sasuke membut Naruto menoleh dan mendecih sebal.

"Cih, dasar kau teme tidak lihat aku sedang senang eh." geram Naruto dan ia menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ah, sudah lah! Bagaimana rencanamu nanti malam Sasuke?" Naruto memandang serius sahabatnya yang mempunyai rencana itu.

"Hn. Aku ingin semua batal." angguk Sasuke yang sedang menyusun rencana agar sukses nantinya.

"Jika nanti orang tua-mu khususnya Kakekmu setuju bagaimana dengan Sasame, pasti mereka akan curiga." Naruto menjelaskan jika rencana berjalan mulus namun setelahnya ia khawatir malah semakin runyam.

"Kau ragu padaku eh, dobe." Seringai Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mendesah pasrah dan seseorang di depanya ikut menyeringai mendengar apa yang tunangannya rencanakan.

"Ya semoga berjalan dengan lancar," akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. "Teme kau belum kenal Sakura-Chan kan?" Naruto ingat akan sesuatu yang harus ia perbuat.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeryit alis heran dan, " siapa?"

"Dasar bodoh, dari tadi aku berbicara dengan Sakura-chan memang kau tidak memperhatikan ya." Naruto mengomel kepada sahabatnya yang memang sangat acuh ini.

"Apa peduliku." dengus Sasduke.

"Kau ini... Sakura-Chan kenalkan ini Sasuke teme." Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke kepada Sakura yang sekarang berbalik dan berdiri mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Sasuke."Jawab Sasuke datar dan menyambut tangan mungil itu.

SREETT

Sakura menarik genggaman tangan mereka dan kini wajah bungsu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Ia maju hingga kini bibirnya tepat bersinggungan dengan ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan seolah ia menjadi patung hanya diam menikmati debaran yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Daisuki, bad boy." Kata Sakura yang sekarang memundurkan wajahnya dan melepas genggaman tangan mereka,. Ia duduk kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sa-sakura-Chan... Te-teme..." dan seakan lupa bahwa ada dua sosok yang shock dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat Sakura, Ino, Hinata sedang memakan bekal di tempat biasa-atap-namun sekarang Sai, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang bersama mereka.

"Hey kalian tahu, ternyata Sakura-Chan menyukai teme." antusias Naruto mengingat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Diam dobe." geram Sasuke yang sekarang memandang Sakura sengit.

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu, kau cinta padaku eh." perkataan Sakura yang menurut mereka berani dengan Sasuke membuat semua was-was.

"Kau..."

Huppp

"Diam dan makan saja. Dasar cerewet." Sakura mendengus sebal setelah ia menyuapi Sasuke dengan tomat. Ia kembali dengan santainya memakan bekal yang di bawakan seseorang setiap paginya. Padahal ia juga bisa memasak, dengusnya dalam hati.

"Sakura benar kan kau menyukai Sasuke." Ino kembali menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak." jawab cepat Sakura.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau menyi_mpffff." Perkataan Naruto berhentin karena di bekap oleh Sasuke.

"Hey pinky dengar! Aku tidak Suka dengan perempuan." Sasuke memandang Sakura datar.

"Oh kau gay." Sakura menganguk dan meminum minumanya. Teman-temannya yang menyaksikannya hanya tegang dan ingin sekali tertawa, karena baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani kepadanya.

"Aku serius." geram Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepada gadis sepertimu."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu." Sakura berkata dan mendekat tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Kau tampan dan keren." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke merona walau samar.

"Kau gila." desis Sasuke.

"Ya aku gila."

"Ingat kau bukan siapa-siapa." Sasuke jengah dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan atap.

"AKU SAKURA KEKASIHMU." Teriak Sakura dan mendapat debuman pintu yang terdengar.

"Sakura-Chan apa kau menyukai teme?" Naruto memandang Sakura yang sedang membereskan kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak?" geleng Sakura.

"Tadi kau bilang suka dan kekasih jidat." Ino yang geram karena Sakura yang terus menyangkalnya.

"Apa katamu pig." Sakura melototi Ino."Itu hanya mengujinya." jawabnya dan tertawa.

"Menguji?" tanya Ino mendengar Sakura bilang menguji Sasuke.

"Yeah... Begitulah." Sakura tertawa. "Memang kau tidak lucu ya lihat muka jeleknya saat kesal itu." Sakura teringat muka Sasuke yang penuh kemarahan dan membuatnya terkekeh.

"Kau hanya mengerjainya?" Ino melototi Sakura yang hanya tersenyum aneh baginya.

"Tidak." Sakura hanya memutar matanya jengah.

"Tapi kau bilang tidak. Arggghhh... Sudah lah aku pusing." Ino kesal karena Sakura yang terus menyangkalnya.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu memikirkannya Ino." Sakura heran teman baru beberapa hari ini sangat cerewet tapi ia sangat senang karena Ino lah teman pertama yang memberinya senyuman.

"Sakura-cahn,"panggil Naruto. "Apa kau hanya mempermainkan teme?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura mendesah lelah. Sudah berapa kali ia bilang tadi sih.

"Mempermainkan soal apa?"

"Aku kira kau menyukai teme." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan bibir yang ditekuk.

"tapi aku tidak membencinya kok."

"Naruto sepertinya ini akan ada hal yang menarik dari Sasuke." Sai yang sedari tadi diam kini membuka suaranya dan tersenyum yang menurut Sakura memuakan.

"Ya, ini berkat Sakura-Chan juga. Soal sosok misterius, tunangannya dan Sakura-Chan membuat dia seperti wanita sedang periode bulanan." Naruto tertawa mengingat Sasuke yang terus kesal beberapa hari ini. Kan langka melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"N-naruto-kun, semuanya ayo masuk sudah bel." Hinata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan akhirnya mengajak semua kembali ke-kelas.

"Ha'i ayo kita kembali." Naruto,Sai,Ino dan Hinata berdiri dan pergi.

"Ayo jidat kita pergi." Ino berseru kepada Sakura yang masih duduk di sana.

"Ya." Sakura berdiri dan menyusul namun...

"CB." perkataan Seseorang membuatnya berhenti dan menegang. Ternyata sedari tadi Shikamaru yang tertidur di bangku panjang dekat mereka yang berbicara.

"Kau?"

"Tenang saja aku terlalu merepotkan jika aku seperti Ino."Shikamaru meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa..." Sakura kini memandang Shikamaru yang duduk dan juga menatapnya.

"Tahu? Saat itu rambutmu tidak masuk sepenuhnya terhalangi jaket. Dan aku melihatnya walau sedikit. Sasuke beranggapan kau anak lelaki yang masih kecil namun setelah melihatmu aku yakin kau adalah perempuan." Shikamaru melihat Sakura hanya menyeringai.

"Aku harap kau diam." Sakura memandang Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum yang menurutnya menyebalkan sama seperti Sai.

"Aku bilang, terlalu merepotkan hal begitu. Aku suka karena ada yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan semoga kau bisa, CB."Shikamaru berdiri berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku percaya padamu, bawa Sasuke kembali seperti dulu." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mendesah lega. Entahlah, kenapa sepertinya ia sangat yakin dengan Shikamaru. Semoga Shikamaru memegang janjinya dan jika tidak bisa semakin merepotkan saja. Akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan atap mengikuti teman-temannya yang sudah kembali ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOo~**

Sasuke malam ini sungguh kesal! Usahanya sia-sia karena perempuan yang bernama Sasame yang ia harap bisa berhasil malah membuat ia malu. Chk! Perempuan itu sama saja hanya memandang uang dan tidak ada yang benar-benar cinta makanya ia tidak sudi jatuh cinta yang menurutnya omong kosong.

**Flash back on**

Malam ini sesuai janjinya Sasuke membawa Sasame ke rumahnya untuk bertemu orang tua-nya. Kini mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Sasuke!" perintah Fugaku ingin mengetahui maksud anak bungsunya. Ia sudah tahu namun ingin tidak terlihat jadi biasa saja.

"Aku sudah bilang ingin membawa kekasih dan ini Sasame kekasih-ku Tou-san, Kaa-san." Sasuke melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia merutuki kenapa gadis-perempuan-ini memakai baju seperti ingin ke Club malam saja. Benar saja sekarang ibunya sedang memandangnya nyalang.

"Saya Fuma Sasame paman, bibi salam kenal." Ucapnya tanpa berdiri hanya tersenyum sumringah membuat Mikoto memandangnya sinis.

"Kau kekasih anak-ku?" Mikoto memastikan dengan bertanya langsung.

"Iya, kami serasi kan paman, bibi? Jika nanti menikah apa ini semua jadi milikku,, betapa senangnya aku punya segalanya dan lagi menjad..."

"Tutup mulutmu!" perkataan Sasame terhenti oleh seruan Sasuke.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan, Sasuke?" Fugaku dengan tenang entah pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang ia ucapkan. Dengan tenang ia meminum teh-nya tanpa memperdulikan anaknya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Maksud Tou-san?"

"Kemarin Tou-san melihatnya di halte dekat kantor sedang dengan lelaki lain." Ucap Fugaku datar tapi dalam hati ia hanya mendengus.

"E-eto kakak saya paman." Sasame yang gelagapan dan memandang Sasuke seolah bertanya, bagaimana ini.

"Kakak tapi berciuman?" Sasame terdiam mematung. Keringat dingin ia berusaha mati-matian mencari akal tapi...

"Kau berselingkuh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan peran seolah-olah ia terluka tapi hatnya memaki-maki perempuan di depannya ini.

"I-itu..."

"Kita putus." Ucap Sasuke menariknya keluar meninggalkan Tou-san dan Kaa-San nya yang sedang tersenyum.

Sasuke menyeret Sasame keluar dan sekarang ia menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Sa-sasuke-kun aku bisa jelaskan ini..."

"Dengar ini hanya pura-pura dan pergi dari sini." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah dan memang mengusir perempuan ini.

"Kau brengsek!" Sasame mengumpat se-enaknya ia diusir padahal dia yang menyuruh.

"Memang itu aku." Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan Sasame yang berlari ke arah gerbang. Siapa peduli pikir Sasuke.

**Flash back off**

"Kau membawa kekasih palsu Ototou?" Itachi bertanya Saat Sasuke hendak melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Bukan urusanmu baka aniki." dengus Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menyeringai.

Ia membuka Kamarnya dengan aura kesal yang masih melekat. Sepertinya mandi akan membuat pikiranya sedikit-hanya-menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ia bergegas melangkah memasuki kamar mandi tanpa melihat sekitar.

Selesai dan lumayan badannya realeks. Ia segera mengambil baju ganti dan bersiap-siap ingin tidur. Ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan menyingkapkan selimut namun... Di ranjangnya ada seseorang...

.

.

.

Gadis!

.

.

.

Rambut cokelat itu, kaca mata d-dia_

.

.

.

**"SEDANG APA KAU JELEK." **

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Apaa iniiii? **

**Sebentar lagi pergantian tahun dan pada asyik liburan.. Aku juga mau liburannnn XD**

**Selamat berlibur semua^^**

**Mind to RnR please^^**

**Wyd'Ucb**


	5. Chapter 5

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Disclamer © Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au,typo, Ooc, gaje, abal, ide pasaran**

•**DLDR•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : Debaran<strong>

**~oOo~**

"Ohayou Ji-san, Ba-San, Itachi-Nii." Sapa Sakura kepada keluarga Uchiha yang sudah berkumpul sedang melakukan rutinitas di pagi hari yaitu sarapan. Ia memandang sekeliling seperti ada yang janggal, oh... Ia ingat, saat malam ia melakukan tugas dan membuat sang tunangan pergi entah kemana. Ia hanya heran kenapa sang bungsu tidak ada, apa mungkin...

"Kau mencari Sasu-Chan?" Itachi berkata dan Sakura hanya membuang muka kesamping entah karena malu telah diketahui.

"T-tidak." Sakura duduk di depan Itachi dan memakan sarapannya setelah mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ _'untuk apa aku memikirkannya ' _dengusnya.

"Kau tidak perlu penyamaran itu Saku-Chan..." Itachi tersenyum melihat Sakura memakai penyamarannya. "Sasu-Chan tidak pulang. Mungkin ia sangat kesal." Itachi terkekeh mengingat semalam...

**Flash back on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Tap... Tap... Tap...'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat kasar akibat hentakan dan membuat Itachi menoleh, ternyata adiknya yang dengan muka memerah akibat kesal dan Itachi tahu itu.

"Ada apa?" Itachi bertanya dengan santai tidak memperdulikan tatapan maut sang adik.

"Kenapa gadis Jelek itu ada di sini." Sasuke menatap kakaknya sengit dengan aura yang sangat menusuk.

"Oh, Cherry? Dia besok juga pulang. Kaa-san yang memintanya menginap." jawaban santai Itachi membuat Sasuke semakin menggeram.

"Kenapa di kamarku, suruh dia pergi."

"Kurasa kau harus memintanya pada tou-san. Tapi biasakan lah, nanti juga Cherry akan jadi isterimu kan?" Itachi malah menggoda adiknya dan membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Tidak akan." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pergi dan pasti tanpa sepengetahuannya keluarganya selalu memantaunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash back off**

"Dia tidak pulang?" Sakura meminta penjelasan Itachi dan itu membuat semua menoleh memandangnya, dan mereka tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja Sakura-Chan. " Mikoto tersenyum dan terkikik melihat Sakura yang merona."Kau manis."

"Kau mulai menyukai adikku yang manis itu eh?" Itachi melihat Sakura yang gelagapan malah membuatnya semakin ingin menggodanya namun...

"Sudah Itachi," yah, Fugaku membuat Itachi terdiam dan ia tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"Dia sudah pasti suka, karena ia akan menjadi istrinya." Fugaku meneruskan dan membuat isteri dan anaknya tertawa pelan dan Sakura sudah menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.'_ kenapa keluarga ini suka sekali menggodanya' _jeritnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah dengan santai. _Headset_ yang terpasang membuat langkahnya semakin semangat. Ia mematikan apa yang sedari tadi membuatnya mengangguk-angguk semangat tapi tidak melepaskan _headset_. Ia berjalan santai di koridor kelas yang masih terasa sunyi karena memang masih terlalu pagi. Hingga ia berdiri dan bersender di depan kelasnya saat suara yang sangat ia kenali ada di dalam dan ia memutuskan diam dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Shika kenapa kau tidur terus, dattebayo." Suara yang sangat ia kenali, yaitu milik Naruto.

"Mendokusei, kalian yang menariku pagi-pagi sekali." Shikamaru mengerutu dan terdengar ia menguap kembali.

"Teme yang menyeretku. Setelah pertandingan semalam ia menginap di kamarku,namun aku yang tidur di sofa." Naruto bersungut dan menunjuk Sasuke, namun Sasuke hanya menyenderkan kepakanya di bingkai jendela tanpa merespon ocehan sahabatnya.

"Sasuke, kau semalam bermain sangat brutal dan membuatnya sangat marah karena mengambil kekasihnya." Shikamaru mengingatkan namun masih tak direspon sama sekali.

"Kabuto senapi kan yang mempertaruhkan kekasihnya dan lagi..."Naruto memandang Sasuke "tumben kau mau bertaruh merebutkan perempuan, kau menyukai Tayuya?" Naruto masih ingat bagaimana kekasih dari senpainya yang bernama Kabuto itu langsung saja menempel ketat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menang balapan dan jeda waktu sangat panjang yaitu 10 menit.

"Tidak. Aku melakukan karena ingin." Sasuke memandang dua sahabatnya. ". Aku hanya butuh pelampiasan." Ucapnya datar.

"Pelampiasan? Ah... Jangan bilang kau ingin melepaskan ke-perjakaan-mu. Kau kan punya tunangan kenapa tidak dengan calon Is-"

'DUAK'

"SAKIT TEME." yah, Sasuke melemparkan Naruto dengan buku yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Kau berisik." dengus Sasuke.

"Kau bertunangan?" Shikamaru memandang Sasuke minta penjelasan.

"Tidak." sangkal Sasuke.

"Kau tidak. Tapi nanti pasti iya. Aku tidak percaya dia jelek." Naruto bersungut karena masih kesal karena perbuatan Sasuke.

"Jelek?" Shikamaru mengeryit alis karena heran.

"Dia saja yang berbohong Shika, aku yakin ia hanya..."

'KRIETTT'

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya mereka menoleh. Gadis dengan rambut musim semi masuk dengan langkah pelan dan bersenandung kecil.

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan." Naruto dengan semangat melambai dan menyapa Sakura.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih bersenandung kecil menghampiri mejanya dan di sana ada tiga anak yang sedang duduk berbincang. Ia melepaskan _headset_ yang dipakainya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun, Sahika-kun dan umm... Suke-kun." Sakura menyapa dan tersenyum.

"Pfff... Suke?" Naruto tertawa karena sapaan Sakura kepada Sasuke dan ia mendapat delikan tajam oleh sahabatnya.

"Ehh... Kenapa? Dia adalah Suke-ku." Sakura tersenyum duduk di samping Sasuke yang memang tempatnya.

"Oh... Kau kan kekasihnya ya." Naruto kembali tertawa membuat Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis di sampingnya yang memandangnya dengan pose tangan kiri menjadi penyangganya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sasuke berkata dengan aura yang siap membuat siapa saja mati ketakutan namun...

"Kyaa... Kau kawaii." Sakura justru mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke dan membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru melongo.

"Lepas." Sasuke melepas paksa tangan gadis yang mencubit pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hah... kau ini sangat membosankan." desah Sakura dan ia membuka bukunya tanpa memperdulikan delikan tajam lelaki di sampingnya.

Shikamaru yang menyaksikan hanya menyeringai dan Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya karena baru kali ini ada perempuan yang membuat Sasuke kesal dan mau berurusan dengan hal yang tidak penting. Suara bel masuk dan semua siswa mulai berdatangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah sudah berakhir se-jam yang lalu akan tetapi masih terdengar teriakan yang membuat siapa pun penasaran. Sakura menyaksikan dari atap -Sasuke- anak-anak yang ia kenal sedang bermain basket. Ia hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Selama ini ia mencari jawaban yang membuatnya pusing. Kenapa ia mau bertunangan? kenap ia mau menerima tawaran itu? Kenapa ia semakin menarik memperhatikan Sasuke dan kenapa? Apa ia suka?... Sakura menggeleng. '**Apa cinta?' **bahkan kata itu membuatnya merinding. Tapi kenapa ia selalu ingin dan sangat menikmati raut kesal dan lagi kata-kata ketus Sasuke membuatnya tertantang. Ia kembali melihat ke lapangan dimana mereka sedang di penuhi fans mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk turun meninggalkan atap yang menjadi tempat nyaman baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN DAN TAYUYA PACARAN."Terikan histeris para gadis melihat Tayuya gadis dengan helaian pink tua menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk karena permainan bersama teman-temannya selesai.

"TIDAKK... INI BOHONG."

"Kalian ini berisik dan sudah jelas Tayuya sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun." seorang gadis teman Tayuya yang berdiri menghalangi para gadis yang siap berebut mendekati Sasuke.

"Bisa kau minggir nona." Seorang gadis menerobos paksa gadis itu dan langsung duduk di pangkuan sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

"KYAAA... ANAK BARU HEY, JANGAN SEMBARANGAN." Teriakan kembali saat melihat gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

"Pergi kau pinky."Sasuke berusaha mendorong Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya namun Sakura semakin ketat menempelkan badannya kepada Sasuke.

"Hey... Pergi kau! Sasuke-kun milikku."Tayuya berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari pangkuan Sasuke namun Sakura semakin menempel erat. Ia mengalungkan ke dua tangannya di leher Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Dia kekasihku." jawab Sakura tersenyum mengejek kepada Tayuya. Tayuya berdiri siap menarik Sakura namun ditepis Sasuke.

"Pergi kau!" Sasuke menyuruh Tayuya pergi dan ia berbalik memandang Sakura "Lepas! Dan aku buk..." Sasuke membulatkan matanya karena tiba-tiba Sakura menciumnya. Tidak, tapi gadis ini seolah menciumnya namun bibirnya di tutupi jarinya seolah ia memegang pipinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ne Sa-Suke-Kun." Sakura tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia berbalik "ne Minna aku pulang duluan." Sakura melambai kearah Naruto dan lainnya yang terbengong.

"KYAAAAAAA..." Berakhir dengan teriakan tidak rela karena sang pangeran mereka ternoda.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap punggung kecil yang membelakanginya melangkah semakin menjauh. Ia merona walau samar dan memegang dadanya sekilas. Debaran yang ia rasakan sangat mengganggu setiap aksi gadis itu. Ia mendecih! Semua wanita Sama dan tidak mungkin ia menyukai gadis gulali itu.

'PUK'

Sebuah handuk sukses mendarat di muka Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menghadiahkan tatapan siap akan menerkam siapa pun.

"Itu kekasihmu?" sang pelaku yang tak lain ialah Hyuga Neji. Ia tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Sasuke namun justru itu semakin membuatnya penasaran.

"Hn. Tidak." Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan teman-temannya yang sepertinya percaya hal bodoh itu.

"Akui saja Teme... Kau saja menikmati ciuman Sakura-Chan."Naruto bersungut-sungut karena Sasuke yang berusaha mengelak. Lihat saja menjawabnya saja membuang muka, dumel Naruto dalam hati.

"Kami tidak berciuman dan kami di batasi jarinya."Sasuke memberi penjelasa namun...

"Kau menyesal karena dihalangi." Shikamaru memotong ucapannya dan membuat Sasuke menatapnya datar.

"Kalian berisik." Sasuke berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang tertawa dan ia yakin sedang mentertawakannya. Cih! Ini semua karena si Pinky itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja makan malam bersama Kakek Madara dan Itachi-nii. Kebetulan besok libur jadi ia mau dan lagi rencananya besok ia akan menginap di rumah Itachi-ni. Ia tidak mau diantar karena ia menngunakan motor sportnya. Sakura memotong jalan pintas yang lebih cepat menuju apartementnya. Dengan kecepatan yang sedang ia mengendarainya dan mulai memelan ketika ia melihat segerombol bahkan itu seperti sekumpulan yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang. Ia berhenti '_sedang apa mereka_ ' pikinya namun, matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat orang-orang itu sedang mengeroyok seorang korban yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Ia bergegas karena melihat seseorang yang memegang pisau kecil dan di arahkan kepada Sasuke.

"JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU BRENGSEK." Teriakan seseorang lelaki dengan rambut cokelat dan mengayunkan balok kepada Sasuke.

"DUAK."

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGEROYOKNYA."Sakura memukul orang yang hendak melayangkan balok itu kepada Sasuke.

"SIAPA KAU HAH...HABISI MEREKA." Perintah seseorang yang Sakura yakin adalah ketua mereka. Ia bingung bagaimana menghadapi orang yang banyak begini dan lagi melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sudah melemah membuatnya juga harus mencari celah.

"Lepas kan helm mu anak kecil." Kata seseorang yang maju melayangkan tinju kepada Sakura namun Sakura dapat menangkisnya.

"KALIAN BEDEBAH." Sakura berteriak dan ia membulat saat seorang yang memegang pisau itu berlari menuju Sasuke. Tidak! Tidak boleh.

"MATI KAU BRENG..."

"Akhh..." Sakura menghalangi dan menjadi benteng Sasuke. Ia memegang bahu kirinya yang terkena tusukan. Lumayan dalam juga dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL." Sakura memegang bahunya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah terlentang. Ini aneh, Sasuke itu kuat kenapa bisa kalah dengan mudah begitu.

"Hahaha... Kalian merepotkan. Kau tahu, ingin menghajarnya saja kami harus membiusnya. Cih..." jadi itu alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak melawan, mereka telah merencanakannya.

"KALIAN BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sakura yang marah mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Sasuke.

"Bereskan mereka!" semua orang itu mengelilingi ia dan Sasuke. Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan mencoba melindunginya.

"SASUKE BANGUN." Sakura berteriak dan memejamkan matanya namun...

"DUAK... BUAGHH..." Suara hantaman dan pukulan-pukulan membuatnya membuka mata dan membalikan badan melihat beberapa orang ber-jas hitam yang ia yakin adalah _bodyguard_ melawan mereka.

"Maaf terlambat nona." salah satu _bodyguard_ itu membungkuk dan ia memberi jalan kepada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Itachi menghampiri mereka.

"Lumayan juga, sudah lama tidak berolah raga." Madara berjongkok melihat kondisi cucu dan calon cucunya.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa..." Sakura melototi orang yang di hubunginya terlambat datang.

"Maaf." Madara mencoba membangunkan Sakura namun Sakura hanya diam tidak bergerak. "Kenapa?"

"KENAPA... KAKEK BILANG KENAPA..." Sakura berteriak "INI SAKIT... HUAHHH ONII-CHAN." Sakura meraung memanggil Kakak-nya yang jauh di sana.

"K-kau terluka berry?" Madara melihat darah yang terus mengucur di bahu kiri Sakura. Ia melepaskan dasi yang ia pakai dan membalut luka Sakura untuk menghambat darah yang terus keluar.

"Itachi cepat bawa Sasuke!" Madara menggendong Sakura ala _bridalstyle_.

"Heyy... Kakek jangan gendong aku seperti ini." Sakura menolak karena malu di gendong seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau maunya Sasuke. Dia sedang tidak bisa." Madara terus berjalan tanpa melihat Sakura yang merona hebat.

"T-tidak mungkin. Aku tidak menyukainya." Sakura membuang muka dan terus menyangkal.

"Kau menyukainya, dan bisakah kau diam." Madara melirik Sakura yang sekarang terdiam. "Sakit dengan luka seperti itu tapi tetap cerewet."

"Kakek menyebalkan." cibir Sakura.

"Hn." Madara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oOo~**

Sinar pagi menembus melalu celah-celah gorden hingga menerpa pada sosok laki-laki tampan yang sedang terlelap dengan muka yang penuh dengan memar. Ia melengkuh dan mendesis karena sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Aku, kenapa?" Ia mengeryit alis heran melihat tangan kanan yang diperban. Apa ia kecelakaan, tapi kapan? Ia mengingat-ngingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia bangun dan sudah berada di kamarnya.

**Flash back on.**

Ia sedang duduk di tempat perkumpulan anak-anak motor. Ia sudah di sana sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan ia sedang menunggu Naruto. Saku celananya bergetar dan ternyata itu adalah email dari Naruto bahwa ia harus menemani Ibunya berbelanja. Saat memutuskan akan pergi ia di hampiri seorang lelaki dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Hei, kau Sasuke?" tanya orang itu namun Sasuke hanya memandangnya datar.

"Hn."

"Ah, aku Utakata. Bagaimana kalau kita minum, apa kau keberatan?" Utakata memberikan botol minuman beralkohol kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak." tolak Sasuke.

"Tenang saja ini dosis rendah, aku tahu kau masih anak kecil," Utakata melirik Sasuke melalu ekor matanya namun Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena gaya rambut lelaki di depannya yang seperti hantu saja.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke hendak pergi dan menaiki motornya namun...

"Kau pecundang!" perkataan Utakata membuat Sasuke mengeryit alis. Hey... Apa orang ini cari mati.

"Hn." Sasuke enggan menanngapinya.

"Atau kau ingin pesta dengan beberapa perempuan yang membuatmu puas? Ayo aku punya banyak." Utakata mengajak atau menantang Sasuke yang langsung turun menghampirinya.

Sasuke langsung merebut minuman yang berada di tangan Utakata dan langsung menenggaknya. Ia mendecih, orang di depannya ini memuakan. Ia membuang botol itu dan menjadi pecah karena hantaman aspal jalan. Tapi... Kenapa kepalanya terasa berat? Chk, Ia mengerti.

"Apa yang kau ingin kan?" Sasuke lansung to the poin karena tahu pasti orang di depannya yang sedang tersenyum mungkin mengejeknya itu ada maksud.

"Kau langsung paham? Pantas saja Uchiha terkenal genius ya. Ternyata itu kenyataan. tapi..." Utakata mencenkram kerah baju Sasuke ." aku lebih licik darimu." dan Ia tertawa karena Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

"Cih." Sasuke menepis tangan yang mencengkram bajunya. Sial, berani sekali dia melawan, pikir Sasuke dengan menatap Utakata datar namun sekarang semakin samar akibat minuman itu.

"Kau membuat adikku menangis. Jadi aku akan membalasnya karena ia terus menangis dengan menyebut namamu, BRENGSEK." Utakata berkata alsan kenapa ia melakukan ini, ini semua demi adiknya.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" Sasuke berbalik dan menghampiri motornya namun...

'DUAK'

Nyeri dan semua menghitam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flash back off.**

Cih, ini semua karena lelaki itu. Ia mengambil air minum di samping ranjangnya. Ia meringis, ternyata sudut bibirnya lebam. Lihat Saja pembalasannya. Sasuke menyeringai namun ia langsung menoleh saat pintu dibuka.

'Cklek'

"Kau sudah bangun Otoutou?" Itachi membawakan sarapan untuk adiknya.

"Hn."

"Wajahmu sangat pantas jika begitu." Itachi terkekeh melihat adiknya menatapnya namun tidak seperti biasanya karena wajah yang penuh lebam.

"Baka." Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Mereka sudah masuk penjara." Itachi duduk di samping adiknya. Ia mengaduk bubur dan mulai menyendoknya. Ia sodorkan suapan pertama kepada adiknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri Aniki." Jawab Sasuke yang enggan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil apalagi di kasihani seperti ini.

"Ya, kau kuat tapi, kau kalah." Itachi hanya mendengus melihat tingakah adiknya. Ia meletakan sarapan itu di nakas samping ranjang.

"Aku kalah karena mereka membiusku." Sasuke mendecih. Ia itu sudah di bius, jika tidak mungkin ia tidak akan kalah. Hey, seorang Uchiha tak mungkin kalah.

"Kau tidak mau berterima kasih kepada orang yang menolongmu?" Itachi bangun memutari ranjang melangkah menuju jendela. Ia membuka tirai dan terlihat sinar pagi yang mulai meninggi dan udara yang berhembus masih terasa segar.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadamu." Sasuke mengambil Sarapan dan mulai memakannya.

"Bukan aku, tapi seseorang yang bernama CB." Perkataan Itachi membuat Sasuke tersedak dan Itachi hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Namun dalam hati ia senang melihat adiknya yang seperti itu. Tersedak, kapan lagi ia menikmati raut langka adiknya ini.

"Kau melihat wajahnya?" Sasuke memandang Itachi ingin mengetahui apa Itachi tahu orang itu.

"Tidak. Dia memakai helm dan ia terluka karena menjadi tamengmu..." Itachi mulai melangkah keluar, tapi ia berhenti sebelum menutup pintunya. "Kau berhutang nyawa kepadanya Sasu-Chan." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba datang menantangnya dan sekarang menolongnya. Apa ia harus berterima kasih? Apa ia harus mengakui kekalahannya? Cih, Uchiha tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Mungkin orang yang masih misterius baginya itu adalah orang yang memang ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi, jika benar jangan harap ia berterima kasih.

Sasuke menaruh sarapannya dan melangkah menuju balkon.. Ia memegang bibirnya yang terasa nyeri. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian kemarin, ia kembali memegang dadanya. Kenapa? Tidak mungkin ia menyukainya. Kenapa sekarang banyak hal sial yang menghampirinya. Cih! Ia sangat jengah, tapi kenapa ia nyaman? Ia menikmati dan semakin menginginkan? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Pinky kau menyebalkan.' Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berbalik meninggalkan balkon yang sejak tadi diperhatikan seseorang di taman rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sakura yang menginap di rumah Sasuke karena insiden semalam memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan pagi di sekitar halaman mansion yang luas ini. Saat melihat Sasuke keluar ia memutuskan bersembunyi di balik pohon dan sesekali ia mengintip ingin mengetahui apakah Sasuke masih di sana atau tidak. Ia sedang tidak menggunakan penyamarannya. Dan entah mengapa ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia memegang kembali dadanya, debaran terasa saat melihat dan bersama Sasuke. _'Kau menyebalkan.' _Sakura menyender di bawah pohon. Memejamkan mata menikmati udara pagi dan ia memegang dadanya karena debaran-debaran yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Akhirnya bisa... :'(**

**Semoga masih bisa di nikamati (makanan x).. Aku gk bisa lma'' menatap layar :'( jd aku ykin bnyk kesalahan bhkn selalu.**

**Maaf blm bisa bales review''nya X'D lagi ngebut.^^- dia lg Stuck itu :'( **

**Terima kasih yg sudah ngRipiuu, Flw,Fav #terHura^^**

**Mind to RnR^^**

**WYd Rei Seijuro.**


	6. Chapter 6

Helaian-nya yang tertiup angin sangatlah indah. Lembut dan bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin. Gaun merah yang ia kenakan serupa menegaskan bahwa ia mengagumkan. Tangannya terlentang menikmati guguran bunga sakura. Ia berbalik tersenyum kepadaku dan mengatakan yang aku tahu dari gerakan bibirnya...

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun." ya! Dia memanggilku dan menarik-ku berlari di bawah guguran bunga sakura yang sangat indah. Tanganku yang di genggam lembut olehnya, bibirnya yang tersenyum dan helaian rambutnya yang menerpa wajahku. Hangat! Ya, aku merasakan itu dan entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku sadar itu adalah mimpi tentang gadis menyebalkan yang mulai mengusik kehidupanku. Mengusi hatiku!

**CB, I'm Good Boy!**

**Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story by Kirei Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke**

**X**

**Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au, typo, Ooc, gaje, abal yang selalu setia, ide pasaran.**

•**D.L.D.R•**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter : 6. Bimbang dan menyadari.**

**~oOo~**

Seharian di kamar membuat Sasuke bosan. Ini hari libur jadi ia putuskan turun ingin menemui kakaknya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara atau obrolan yang ia kenali itu suara kakaknya. Ia memutuskan menghampiri ruang keluarga tempat kakaknya berada.

Langkahnya terhenti saat onyxnya menemukan kakak dan orang tuanya atau lebih tepatnya gadis berambut cokelat aneh. Ia berbalik namun terhenti karena panggilan ibunya.

"Sasuke-kun kemarilah." Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat putra bungsunya yang hanya diam dan akhirnya mengangguk patuh duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Ototou apa sudah baikan?" Itachi memandang khawatir adiknya.

"Hn."

"A-ano Sasuke-kun semoga cepat sembuh ya." gadis berambut cokelat aneh atau Cherry itu menundukan kepalanya, tangannya meremas baju yang ia pakai.

"Hn."

"Bersikaplah yang sopan Sasuke." tegur Fugaku melihat sikap anaknya.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sasuke datar dan malas.

Itachi terkekeh memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Ia membisikan sesuatu kepada Cherry dan di balas tawa kecil. Sasuke memandang mereka datar mungkin penasaran.

"Aniki, kenapa kau."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Itachi menoleh. Itachi masih dengan kekehannya menggeleng.

"Besok sekolah wajahmu masih seperti itu..." Itachi memandang geli adiknya. "Aku yakin para gadis akan histeris seperti melihat hantu."

"Mereka tidak bisa menghindar dari pesona Uchiha, Aniki."

"Ya... dan kau harus berubah karena sudah punya Cherry."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melirik gadis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya itu. Ia mendengus mengingat hal konyol itu.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Pura-pura." Fugaku menatap putra bungsu nya sejenak lalu ia alihkan menatap Cherry.

"Itu sudah putus. Aku punya banyak, aku akan membawanya lagi."

"A-ano Sasuke-kun bagaimana jika aku katakan aku mencintaimu."

Cherry menatap Sasuke intens seakan itu adalah hal sebenarnya (mungkin benar). Semua mata tertuju menatap Sasuke. Apa yang akan di katakan Sasuke?

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku permisi." Sasuke pergi setelah berkata seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuhhh... untung tadi aku memakai ini." Cherry mendesah lega setelah kepergian Sasuke.

"Apa akan baik-baik saja melakukan hal seperti ini. Ibu takut jika Sasuke akan semakin marah." Mikoto menatap cemas putra sulung dan Cherry.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kasan." Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Cherry pelan.

"Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja bibi." Cherry tersenyum lembut dan di balas anggukan Mikoto.

"Tousan juga berharap seperti itu."perkataan Fugaku di balas anggukan semuanya. Ya, mereka yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan bersama keluarga Uchiha, Cherry memutuskan pergi berjalan mengelilingi taman kediaman yang sangat megah ini. Ia masih terfikir dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa ia bisa? Ia tersenyum dan berkata 'yakin' kepada dirinya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya melihat sesosok atau Sasuke yang tertidur di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang. Ia putuskan melangkah menghampirinya.

'Tap'

'Tap'

'Tap'

Cherry berjonggkok di samping Sasuke. Matanya menyusuri pahatan yang tercipta sempurna ini. Tangan kanannya terulur membelai rambut, dahi, alis, hidung... bibir.

'Deg'

Perasaan yang asing itu kini kembali menderanya. Ia tersenyum dan dengan pelan menarik tangannya namun...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke memandang gadis yang di depannya datar.

"G-Gomen ne... A-aku tidak bermaksud," Sakura berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan suaranya yang ia buat sedikit ng'bass tetapi lembut.

"Kau agresif sekali."

"Bukan! Sudah lah, aku pergi."

Cherry menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke namun Sasuke masih menahannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Sasuke melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Ya."

"Kau dari Suna?"

"Ya."

"Tidak sekolah?"

"Sekolah."

"Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku sedang berkunjung."

"Jarak Suna jauh dan kau mondar-mandir ke Konoha."

Cherry tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Sasuke. Apa sebegitu ingin tahu kah ia yang merupakan orang yang tidak mau repot.

"Sekarang aku akan kembali pulang."

"Aku tidak akan mengantar."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Cherry tersenyum dan terkekeh.

"Aku tidak memintamu kok. Lagian kau sedang seperti ini." Cherry menusuk-nusuk pipi Sasuke.

'Set'

Sasuke menarik tangan yang dengan tidak sopannya menyentuh wajahnya. Kini posisi mereka menempel ketat. Sasuke memandang lekat sosok gadis berambut cokelat itu. Wajahnya sangat dekat. Tangannya yang bebas memegang kaca mata yang di pakai Cherry. Entah kenapa ia seperti terhipnotis, ia ingin melihat mata di balik kaca mata itu namun...

"Cherry." panggilan seseorang membuat Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Itachi-nii."Cherry melambai dan berdiri memanggil Itachi yang seperti mencarinya.

"Kalian sedang bermesraan eh."goda Itachi melihat Cherry bersama Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke membuang mukanya kesamping menghindari rona merah merah yang samar tercetak di pipinya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang hampir terbawa suasan lebih tepatnya penasaran. Mana mungkin ia bermesraan, dengusnya dalam hati.

"Cherry, ayo aku antar pulang."

"Ha'i. Sasuke-kun aku pamit pulang."

"Hn."

Cherry melangkah meninggalkan kakak beradik itu. Tetapi tepat saat di samping Itachi ia berkata "Arigatou."

"Kau mulai suka Cherry?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol niisan."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai. Para siswa sudah mulai berdatangan. Sasuke melirik gadis pink yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela. Ia mendengus 'ternyata dia manis jika diam.' dan menggeleng saat pikirannya membayangi gadis itu.

"Pinky minggir kau."

"Ah... Suke-kun, ohayou." Sakura tersenyum menyapa Sasuke. Emeraldnya membulat saat melihat dahi Sasuke di perban.

"Kau kenapa." Sakura menarik Sasuke kencang hingga duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Aw... sakit pinky. Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan tenaga monstermu eh."

Sasuke menyimpan tasnya di meja. Onyxnya membulat saat wajah Sakura tepat di wajahnya. Tangan Sakura menyingkirkan helaian ravennya, mengelus keningnya lembut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pinky." Sasuke menelan ludahnya karena gugup. Hey, siapa yang tidak gugup tiba-tiba jarak wajahnya sangat dekat.

"Kau berkelahi."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Hn," Sasuke mengeryit alis heran. "Dari mana kau tahu aku berkelahi?"

"Mana mungkin kau babak belur karena dicium oleh-ku." Sakura tertawa membayangkan hal seperti yang ia katakan.

"Biasakah kau tidak agresif Pinky."

"Hanya padamu."

"Kau itu perempuan, manislah sedikit." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan melihat Sakura yang masih tertawa.

"Apa begini..." Sakura memajukan kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Manis."

'Deg'

Sasuke terpaku. Dorongan apa yang membuatnya semakin maju hingga tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan...

'BRAK'

"TEME."

Terikan Naruto membuat mereka menjauh. Sasuke membuang muka dan merutuki dirinya yang hampir melakukan sesuatu dan sayang sahabat pirang bodohnya datang. Apa kau terganggu Sasuke?

"Kau bisa merusak pintunya Naruto." Ino mengomeli kelakuan Naruto atau kebiasaan-nya itu.

"Itu tidak aneh kan Ino."Shikamaru berjalan melewati Ino.

"Teme, kau berkelahi dengan siapa. Ayo kita balas." Naruto dengan menggebu-gebu menahan geraman karena kesal melihat sahabatnya yang seperti itu.

"Aku sudah baikan. Mereka sudah masuk penjara."

"Syukurlah..."Naruto bernapas lega. "Kau yang memulai kan?"

"Dia balas dendam karena adiknya yang aku tolak." Sasuke mendengus mengingat hal konyol itu. Hanya karena itu dia seperti ini. Cinta, memang konyol dengusnya.

"Makanya kau harus jatuh cinta dan punya pacar."Naruto menyengir dibalas tatapan bosan oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kalah dengan mereka?" Shikamaru menaikan alisnya. Ia heran seorang Sasuke bisa kalah.

"Mereka membiusku."

"Hmm... Untung kau selamat. Apa kau di taruh di tempat sampah atau ada super hero yang menolongmu?" Shikamaru membayangkan kejadian itu. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri tapi hidup kemungkinan dibiarkan tidak membuatnya mati atau ada yang menolongnya.

"Orang menyebalakan itu yang menolongku."

"Menyebalkan?"Shikamaru semakin penasaran.

"Dia yang... Ahh, aku tidak kalah darinya."Sasuke enggan menyebutnya dan tidak mau di anggap kalah.

"CB." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru menyeringai. Matanya melirik gadis yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"CB yang mengalahkan kau." Naruto memastikan kembali namun di balas deatglear andalan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Aku tidak kalah."elak Sasuke.

"Cih... Dasar sok."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau akan mencari orang itu." ujar Shikamaru dan pergi ketempat duduknya karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku ke toilet sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah, jangan lama oke. Aku akan pesankan makanan-mu."Ino berjalan menuju kantin dan Sakura yang berbelok arah menuju toilet.

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar sepanjang koridor yang Sakura lalui. Ia tidak peduli karena ia sudah tahu pasti mengenai sang idola mereka -Sasuke.

"Hey anak baru." tepukan seseorang membuat Sakura berhenti. Ia yang akan keluar tertahan oleh beberapa gadis yang mengelilinginya.

"Hn."Sakura memandang mereka datar.

"Kau jangan dekat-dekat Sasuke-kun."

"Memangnya kalian siapa?"Sakura mengeryit alis heran karena perintah-perintah aneh mereka.

"Kami fans-nya."

"Fans..."Sakura tertawa. "Kalian fans."

"Kau meremehkan kami nona pink."

"Pink. Kau juga pink nona. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca... kau yang kemarin itu kan."

"Kau kenal aku?"

"Tidak." jawab Sakura dingin.

"Kau..." Tayuya mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sakura.

'Set'

Sakura menahannya. Ia memandang sekumpulan gadis yang mengaku fans-fans Sasuke.

"Kau berani melukaiku, kau akan hancur nona." Sakura menyentakan tangannya. Ia melangkah pergi namun...

'BRUUK'

Tayuya menariknya hingga membentur diding. Sakura meringis karena bahu kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Ia maju namun tangannya di cekal oleh gadis lain.

"Jangan sampai kalian menyesal."desis Sakura menahan sakit. Bahu kirinya masih belum sembuh saat insiden itu.

"Cih... Kau anak baru yang tidak tahu diri."

'PLAK'

Tamparan tepat di wajah Sakura. Tayuya tertawa mengejek melihat gadis yang menurutnya biasa saja dan kurang ajar.

"Kau jauhi Sasuke."

"Tidak."

"Kau..."

'BRUUK'

Sakura menjatuhkan Tayuya dengan menjegal kakinya dan terlepas dari jegalan dua gadis lain sehingga mereka ikut terjatuh seperti Tayuya.

"Aku bilang kalian akan menyesal." Sakura memegang bahu kirinya yang semakin nyeri. Ia melangkah keluar namun kembali berbalik melangkah berjongkok di depan Tayuya.

"Kalian yang harusnya jauh-jauh dari Sasuke," Sakura membuka kancing kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aku tunangannya." ujar Sakura dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis yang masih shock mematung dengan seringai kemenangan di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino-chan mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata heran karena Sakura belum datang.

"Dia bilang akan menyusul. Tapi lama sekali." desah Ino.

"Teme, kekasihmu dimana?" Naruto bertanya atau berniat menggoda sahabatnya.

"Aku bukan kekasihnya dobe." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau selalu menyangkal Teme. Padahal kau sangat girang." Naruto mencibir melihat sikap Sasuke yang tsundere akut.

"Hn."

'TEETTTTT'

"Sudah bel. Ayo kita kembali."Sai mulai berdiri bersiap ke kelas.

"Sai-kun tunggu..."Ino mengambil roti melon dan susu kotak stoberry dan menyerahkan kepada Sasuke. "Karena kau dekat dengannya aku titip ya." Ino pergi menarik tangan Sai meninggalkan Sasuke yang menghadiahinya _deatglear_.

"Ayo Teme. Shika bangun! dattebayo."Naruto pergi mengikuti langkah teman-temannya.

"Hoammm." Shikamaru meregangkan tangannya dan bangun menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Itu buatku." kata Shikamaru melihat roti dan susu yang di bawa Sasuke.

"Sakura."

"Kau mulai menyukainya eh." Shikamru memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ini ulah si pirang gosip."gerutu Sasuke yang kesal karena dengan se-enaknya Ino titipkan itu kepadanya.

"Ino."

"Hn."

"Sakura tidak ada di kelas mungkin di UKS."ujar Shikamaru membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"UKS?"Sasuke menaikan alisnya heran.

"Aku dengar Tayuya dan fansmu membully-nya."

"Cih. Dasar monster Pinky."Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menyeringai menatap ke pergiannya.

"Kau terus berusaha menyangkal tapi kau itu sudah menyukai gadis yang mengagumkan Sasuke." ujar Shikamaru tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

'KRIET'

Sasuke membuka pintu UKS. Ia berjalan menghampiri ranjang yang tertutup tirai sepertinya Sakura sedang duduk.

'SET'

Sasuke membuka tirai yang menutupi ranjang itu dan...

"KYAAA"

Refleks Sasuke membalikan badannya. Wajahnya bersemu karena apa yang ia lihat -Sakura sedang memakai kemejanya.

"Kau mesum."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan monster pinky seperti kau." Sasuke masih berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

"Kau menikmatinya. Akui saja itu tuan mesum." sengit Sakura masih tidak terima. Tangannya dengan cepat mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia tadi membalut kembali lukanya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan tadi.

"Aku akan berbalik dan menikmatinya jika aku mau." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau itu mesum."

"Berhentilah ocehanmu itu. Cepat pakai bajumu! Atau kau sengaja menggodaku." gerutu Sasuke karena Sakura yang terus mengoceh.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Berbaliklah. Aku sudah selesai." titah Sakura dan Sasuke berbalik. Ia meletakan roti dan susu itu di nakas samping ranjang.

"Mereka melakukan apa padamu?"

"Mereka siapa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura pinky." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan karena Sakura selalu mengalihkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Bahumu?"

"Oh ini, ter..."Sakura menghentikan perkataanya dan memandang Sasuke curiga. "Kau mengintip eh."

"Tadi tidak sengaja."Sangkal Sasuke yang tidak terima di katai mengintip.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sakura.

"Tayuya..." Sakura memandang Sasuke lekat. "Apa kau sudah menidurinya."bisik Sakura. Namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkanya.

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah." kata Sakura yang lega mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"

"Hm." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

'GREK'

Sasuke bangun mendekati Sakura hingga wajah mereka kembali mendekat.

"A-ada apa?" Sakura yang membuang pandangannya dari tatapan onyx yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya berdebar.

"Sakura."

"Hn." Sakura menatap Sasuke. Onyx dan emerald saling bertubrukan seakan sedang mencari sesuatu dari tatapan-tatapan mereka.

"Aku bad boy kata mereka," Sasuke mendekat hingga menipiskan jarak tersisa beberapa senti saja. "Tapi aku tidak seperti itu dalam sini."Sasuke menunju dadanya.

"..."

"Kau menyebalkan pinky," tepat setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura. Ia melumatnya lembut. Aroma cherry, entah kenapa membuatnya ingin lagi dan lagi.

Mata mereka yang terpejam menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Sakura yang sudah yakin jika ia benar menyukai Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih bingung karena ia sendiri belum yakin. Hingga pagutan mereka terlepas dan terengah.

"A-aku menyukaimu." Sakura mengatakan itu saat napasnya masih terengah.

"Hn."

"Jawab Sasuke-kun."

"Entah lah." ujar Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu." ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap punggung tegap itu sendu.

"Kenapa kau..."Sakura memegang bibir yang barusan di cium Sasuke. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. "Kau menyebalkan."lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Semangat ada ide gk ada T.T

Hujan membuatku malas padahal waktu banyak (habiskan sama Gaara berdua).

Terima kasih yg sudah ngrivew, folw, fav^^

Oya aku belum balas ripiuuuu ya... Aku mau balas ya^^

**YOktfNavy** : yo... Ini dah lanjut ^^

**Aiko Asari **: • Biar lebih greget godain Sasu dan langsung di bawa di hukum oleh abang Sasu XD (ngayal aja di bawa kemana).

•MadaSaku.. Wkwkwkwk skali2 pengen liat mbh Mada Ooc :v

•Iya typo dan kalimat masih amburagulll T.T

**Fuzzy Young** : maaf ya harus menunggu. Soalnya Gaara nahan aku di kamar #palk (abaikan).

**Nha Chang** : Sankyuu... Ini udah di usaha-in walau lama. Gk bs update cpet'' :) #hikz

**Ryuhara Shanchi** : • Aku bergabung cuma boncengan sama ayang Gaara. Pastinya badanku kekah membahana XD

• terima kasih sudah ngasih wejangan'nya dan aku masih baka T.T (lari ke pelukan Gaara).

• tenang Saso gak akan kecewa kok.^^

**hanazono Yuri **: ini udah lanjut.

**louin990** : Iya nih...

**mantika mochi **: Terima kasih ^^

Capek kata Sakura jadi lemah mulu... Ototnya kaku #dyKiraPetinjuApa (emangIya).^^

**azizaanr** : terima kasih. Ini dah lanjut.^^

**Sami haruchi 2 **: iya mereka tsundere ye... #ayoDorongKepalaMerekaBiarBeradu^^

**BlueSweetpink** : terima kasih. Tapi sayang harus sabar^^ #gkBisaUpdateKilat T.T

: ini udah di lanjut.

**Zeedezly. Clalu cindtha** : mereka memang sweet...^^

**Suket alang alang** : gk! Sasu cuma mau sama Saku^^ jd forever milik Saku.

Yg **Guest, SR **pun terima kasih sudah nyempetin baca fict gaje ini.

**Mind To RnR^^**

**Wyd Rei Seijuro.**


End file.
